Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Als sie sein wahres Ich besser kennenlernt, kreuzen sich ihre Wege mit den seinen viel häufiger. Sie erleben zusammen ein großes, jedoch weniger glückliches Abenteuer. Ob der eine wohl immer da ist, um dem anderen zu helfen? DracoGinny
1. Kap 1 : Das Verbot der Gefühle

_Kapitel 1: _

_Das Verbot der Gefühle_

Es war ein sehr warmer Tag in London, nicht heiß, aber angenehm warm. Auch gab es vereinzelte Wolkengruppen, die leise über die Winkelgasse zogen, doch die Strahlen der Sonne konnten immer wieder durchdringen. So ergab es sich schließlich, dass einer der Strahlen eine dreiköpfige Familie traf und wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man wohl geglaubt, dass die Sonne soeben die Haarpracht der Familienmitglieder in Brand gesetzt hatte. Aber Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so, denn es handelte sich nur um die Familie Weasley, die heute die Winkelgasse besuchte um zum einen, die Sachen für das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu kaufen und zum anderen, den Scherzartikelladen zu besuchen, den die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George vor kurzer Zeit eröffnet hatten.

„Schade, dass Dad heute arbeiten muss.", klagte Ginny, „Er behauptet zwar, enttäuscht zu sein, weil Fred und George nun doch nicht im Ministerium arbeiten, aber ich weiß, er ist stolz auf die beiden!"

„Natürlich ist er stolz!" , erwiderte Mrs. Weasley, während sie die Hand auf Ginnys Schulter legte, „Schließlich ist der Laden ein gelungener Erfolg geworden und so ganz nebenbei: Solange meine beiden Söhne in meinem Haus wohnen, fließt auch noch ein wenig Geld in die Familienkasse ein."

„Mum, es tut mir ja leid dich aus deinem Traum vom großen Geld wecken zu müssen, aber ich treffe mich in zehn Minuten mit Harry und Hermine im tropfenden Kessel." Ron, der bisher immer ein wenig außerhalb von seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester gestanden hatte, meldete sich nun so plötzlich zu Wort, dass Mrs. Weasley zusammenzuckte.

„Ron... also du, du kannst dich meinet wegen sofort zum Pup begeben. Wir treffen uns dann in ca. 2 Stunden beim Scherzartikelladen. " Stotterte Mrs. Weasley.

„Danke Mum.", sagte Ron und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Und grüß bitte Harry und Hermine von mir!" Rief ihm seine Mutter noch hinterher, doch das hatte er schon nicht mehr gehört.

Mrs. Wealsey überlegte scharf, warum Ron sich eigentlich nicht in der Gegenwart seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester sehen lassen wollte. War es ihm vielleicht peinlich? Letzt endlich gab sie sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, dass es wohl am Alter lag.

„Können wir zuerst zu Madam Malkin, Mum?", fragte Ginny, „George hat mir zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein für einen neuen Umhang und ein anderes Teil meiner Wahl geschenkt."

„Ach so? Ich persönlich wollte eigentlich erst zu Flourish Blotts, um mir das neue Werk von Ian Swille zu kaufen: „Glück oder Pech – Was es mit dem zerbrochenem Spiegel auf sich hat!" meinte Mrs. Weasley unsicher und wurde rot.

Ginny grinste sie an. „Ian Swille? Ist das der zweite Gilderoy Lockhard?"

Jetzt wurde Mrs. Weasley noch röter. „So ein Unsinn! Ginny Schatz, lass es uns so machen. Du besorgst dir deine Schulsachen alleine und wir treffen uns in 1 ½ Stunden mit Ron beim Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!"

So trennten sich auch ihre Wege. Ginny lief eine Weile nur so umher. Sie schaute sich an, was in den Schaufenstern ausgestellt war und grüßte hie und da einige bekannte Gesichter wie zum Beispiel Luna, Colin und Neville.

Irgendwann jedoch erreichte sie Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. Sie trat ein und sofort viel ihr auf, dass kaum jemand im Laden war. Hinter der Kasse erblickte sie Madam Malkin.

„Guten Tag!" sagte Ginny „Ich brauche einen neuen Schulumhang- Hogwarts!"

Madam Malkin kam hinter der Theke hervor und las ab, wie groß der Umhang sein musste. Wenige Minuten später bezahlte Ginny ihren Umhang, den sie zusammen mit einem neuen Kleid in einer Tüte verstaut hatte und verließ den Laden.

Sie wollte gerade weitergehen, als ihr ein kleines Mädchen auffiel, das ganz allein an der Wand eines Schreibwarenladens stand. Sie konnte nicht viel älter sein als vier und trotzdem schien sie nicht traurig, obwohl sie ganz alleine war. Vielleicht waren ihre Eltern ja in dem Schreibwarenladen? Doch so ganz konnte Ginny das nicht glauben. Sie entschied sich das kleine Mädchen selbst zu fragen.

Mit zunächst langsamen, jedoch immer schneller werdenden Schritten näherte sich Ginny dem Mädchen. Jetzt, wo sie nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war, konnte sie auch ihr Aussehen wahrnehmen. Die Kleine hatte sehr helles perlenfarbiges Haar, das mit roten Schleifen zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden war. Außerdem trug sie ein ebenfalls rotes Kleid mit weißen Rüschen und passenden Schuhen. Mit ihren grauen Augen schaute sie die ganze Zeit geradeaus, ohne auch nur im Geringsten ihr Befinden zu zeigen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien ganz und gar neutral. Sie konnte traurig sein, so traurig, dass sie fast heulen musste, doch sie konnte genauso gut überglücklich sein, so glücklich, dass sie vor Freude in die Luft springen wollte.

Als Ginny bei ihr ankam beugte sie sich so vor, dass sie dem Mädchen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Bist du ganz allein?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Ja." antwortete das Mädchen.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Ich habe sie verloren."

„Und? Bist du gar nicht traurig?"

Nun dauerte es eine Weile bis sie antwortete.

„Schon, aber ich weine nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich darf nicht."

Das schockte Ginny. Wie konnten Eltern ihrem Kind verbieten Gefühle zu zeigen?

„Was machst du denn jetzt?"

„Warten, bis sie kommen und mich finden."

Das konnte sie nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und sagte: „Nimm meine Hand! Wir suchen deine Eltern, einverstanden?"

Ginny lächelte das Mädchen an, die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie mitgehen sollte oder nicht. Doch da Ginny eine so sympathische Ausstrahlung zeigte, nahm das Mädchen ihre Hand und zusammen erkundeten sie die Winkelgasse.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Ginny das Mädchen nach einiger Zeit.

„Sue. Mein Name ist Sue."

„Ein schöner Name. Ich heiße Ginny!"

„Du hast auch einen schönen Namen!"

„Danke!"

„Sue! Da bist du ja!" Eine Jungenstimme ertönte vor ihnen und sie blickten auf. Ginny konnte es nicht glauben, sie blickte in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Was wollte der denn von der kleinen Sue? Woher kannte er sie überhaupt?

Ginny merkte, dass Sue plötzlich ganz ernst wurde. Mit einer genauso ernsten Stimme sagte sie dann zu Malfoy: „Wo sind Mum und Dad?"

„Bei Gringotts hab keine Angst. Du darfst ruhig weinen." Sprach Malfoy und breitete die Arme aus. Sue ließ arprupt von Ginny los und rannte in seine Richtung.

Dann rief sie: „Mein großer Bruder!" und sprang mit einem Satz in seine Arme. -Bruder? Dachte Ginny verblüfft.- Sue's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als Malfoy sie auf den Arm nahm.

„Ich hatte ja solche Angst, wo auf einmal alle weg waren!"

"Ist ja gut. Ich bin ja bei dir!" Nun wischte Malfoy die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und setzte sie wieder am Boden ab.

„Lass uns gehen!" sagte er.

„Warte kurz!" bat Sue ihn.

Sie kam auf Ginny zu gelaufen und die nahm sie in den Arm.

„Auf Wiedersehen Sue!"

„Tschüss Ginny!"

Dann ließen die beiden voneinander los.

„Weasley?" meinte Malfoy nur.

„Malfoy." Erwiderte Ginny lustlos.

„Was hast _du_ mit meiner Schwester zu tun, Weasley?"

„Ginny hat mir geholfen dich zu finden.", sagte Sue.

„Ach so?" erkundigte sich Malfoy.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ausgerechnet _du_ ihr Bruder bist!" erwiderte Ginny.

Sue sah erschrocken aus: „Heißt das, wenn du gewusst hättest wer meine Familie ist, hättest du mir nicht geholfen sie zu finden?"

Das ließ Ginny zu denken übrig. Ihre Familie und die Familie Malfoy waren schon seit Jahrzehnten verfeindet. Zwar war Sue sehr nett, doch was hätten Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy gesagt, wenn sie plötzlich mit einer Weasley aufgekreuzt wäre? Jetzt stockte ihr der Atem, denn ihr fiel plötzlich etwas ein – würde Draco Malfoy

irgendetwas von dieser Begegnung seinen Eltern erzählen? Wenn ja, würde es nicht gut aussehen für Mr. Weasley, der zusammen mit Malfoys Vater im Ministerium für Zauberei arbeitete. Ginny hatte Sues Frage schon wieder völlig vergessen und weil sie nicht antwortete dachte Sue, die Antwort wäre „Nein, ich hätte dir nicht geholfen!" Die Kleine sah einerseits traurig aus, anderseits jedoch auch ziemlich wütend. Sie entfernte sich im Rückwärtsschritt von Ginny, die nicht wusste was auf einmal mit ihr los war. Erst als Sue zusammen mit ihrem Bruder verschwand, fiel Ginny wieder die Frage ein, die sie vergessen hatte, zu beantworten und es tat ihr leid.

Sie hoffte, Sue eines schönen Tages wieder zu sehen, um sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu können...

Tagsüber hatte sie die Begegnung mit Malfoy und seiner Schwester schon fast wieder vergessen, wegen der ganzen Aufregung im Scherzartikelladen, die Fred und George ihrer Mutter zu Ehren veranstaltet haben, doch jetzt, wo Ginny in ihrem Bett lag, die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen, ging ihr die Geschichte noch ein paar mal durch den Kopf.

Erst hatte sich Ginny gewundert, dass die kleine Sue nicht weinen durfte, doch nun, wo sie ihre Abstammung kannte, dachte sie, sie hätte es wissen müssen. Aber was Ginny bis jetzt immer noch nicht verstand war, warum Sue in Gegenwart ihres Bruders nicht so verschlossen war, was ihre Gefühle anging. Als ob sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder ganz anders war, als ihre Eltern. Auch Draco Malfoy, erinnerte sie sich, zeigte nie Gefühle. Ob er auch Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern hatte? Ach Quatsch! Er ist von Natur aus so kühl und unfreundlich! Und trotzdem: Ginny

musste sich gestehen, seine Anwesenheit heute nicht so unmöglich gefunden zu haben. Eher machte er heute einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck. Auch wenn es nur daran lag, dass seine kleine Schwester dabei war.


	2. Kap 2 : Die Modenshow

_Kapitel 2:_

_Die Modenshow_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny schon um sechs Uhr auf. Obwohl sie noch sehr müde und schläfrig war, begab sie sich sofort aus dem Bett. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, heute ihr neues Kleid anzuprobieren. Luna würde extra kommen, um sie zu bewundern. Seit dem letzten Abenteuer in der Mysteryabteilung, sind Luna und Ginny richtig gute Freunde geworden. Für Außenstehende schien Luna etwas merkwürdig und kompliziert, doch wenn man sie richtig kannte, wusste man, dass sie war wie jedes andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie achtete darauf, dass ihre Haare richtig saßen, dass sie sich gut ernährte (nur wenige wissen das sie Vegetarierin ist) und schließlich auch, wie sie auf Menschen wirkte, doch davon merkte man noch nicht allzu viel. Eines Tages kam sie sogar zu Ginny und erzählte ihr, dass sie glaubte verliebt zu sein. Ginny fand das sehr aufregend und steht seitdem immer an ihrer Seite. In wen sie verliebt ist? Na in Neville- Neville Longbottom.

Jedenfalls stand Ginny nun auf. Sie zog sich vorerst einige langweilige Sachen an. Eine gewöhnliche, etwas ausgewaschene Jeans in Dreiviertellänge und ein blaues T-Shirt. Die Vorbereitungen für die Modenshow am Abend mussten jedoch schon jetzt getroffen werden. Zuerst ging es für Ginny unter die Dusche. Anschließend putzte sie sich die Zähne und als die Turmuhr in der Nähe acht Uhr schlug, wachten auch ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und ihre Brüder auf, die erstaunt fragten, warum sie schon auf den Beinen war.

„Hast du heute irgendetwas _Bestimmtes_ vor, Schwesterherz?" fragte George. Ginny wusste was er hören wollte, also spielte sie mit.

„Oh ja! Sag bloß ich habe dir das noch nicht erzählt? Weißt du, ich treffe mich heute mit einem sehr attraktiven jungen Mann, musst du wissen. Ich glaube sogar du kennst ihn. Sagt dir der Name"

Nun musste Ginny sich etwas wirklich Gutes ausdenken. Sie dachte an gestern: Zuerst ging sie in die Winkelgasse, kaufte sich neue Kleidung und begegnete einigen Leuten. Wer war das denn gleich alles? Es waren Luna und Colin, aber ihn wollte sie nicht erwähnen, ihre Brüder würden sich lustig machen, weil er noch so kindlich wirkte. Dann war da natürlich noch der gute alte Neville. Erst dachte sie, warum auch nicht? Doch dann überkam sie der Gedanke, was wäre, wenn Luna plötzlich in der Tür stehen würde, das würde sie sich nie verzeihen. Und dann gab es natürlich noch Malfoy. Er war der richtige, ihre Brüder wären geschockt. Sie konnte sich schon ihre verblüfften Gesichter vorstellen- sie wären einfach sprachlos!

Alle Gedanken die sie gehabt hatte, waren in nur zwei Sekunden durch ihren Kopf gewandert, sodass es nicht auffiel, dass sie erst überlegt hatte.

„Sagt dir der Name Draco Malfoy etwas?"

Sie hatte es ausgesprochen- sie hat es tatsächlich gesagt und es war genauso wie sie sich es hatte vorgestellt. All ihre Brüder, besonders Ron, standen mit offenen Mündern da und sagten nichts- kein einziges Wort. Und sie, sie stand da und grinste frech in die entstandene Runde. Zum Glück

wussten ihre Eltern, dass das nicht stimmte. Ihnen hatte sie schon von Lunas Besuch erzählt.

„Doch nicht der Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin in Ronnies Alter, oder?" fragte Fred, der sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen machte.

„Wie viele Draco Malfoys kennen wir denn noch?" kicherte Ginny und ging von dannen.

Ihre Brüder starrten ihr ungläubig hinterher.

Erst zum Mittagessen, sahen sich alle wieder. Abgesehen von Mr. Weasley und den Zwillingen, die alle arbeiten mussten. Als Ginny die Küche betrat, erhob sich Ron vom Tisch und deutete mit einer Handbewegung darauf hin, dass er seine kleine Schwester gerne im Nebenzimmer unter vier Augen reden wollte. Ginny konnte sich schon denken, worum es ging.

Im Nebenzimmer setzte Ron ein erstes Gesicht auf. Er ging langsam aber entschlossen auf seine jüngere Schwester zu und sagte dann: „Sag: Was ich heute Morgen zum Thema Verabredung gesagt habe war gelogen."

Ginny versuchte nicht zu lachen. So voller Sorge hatte sie ihren Bruder noch nie gesehen. Sie entschloss ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Was ich heute morgen zum Thema Verabredung gesagt habe war gelogen!" wiederholte sie.

„Sagst du mir auch die Wahrheit!"

Er blickte in die unschuldigen Augen Ginnys.

„Können diese Augen etwa lügen?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Du kleines freches Biest. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Ron und wie es kommen musste Lachten beiden gleichzeitig drauf los.

Luna hatte alle aufgefordert in Ginnys Schlafzimmer zu gehen und ihre Plätze einzunehmen, da die Modenshow in wenigen Minuten losgehen sollte. Auch die Volljährigen waren bereits eingetroffen, denn es war schon fast acht Uhr abends.

Ginnys Zimmer hatten die Mädchen so verzaubert, dass mehrere Plätze vor einem Laufsteg ihren platz hatten. Mit weißen und blauen Samttüchern, hatte Luna im letzten Moment noch Fenster und Zimmerdecke verziert.

Alles war ruhig im Raum vor Anspannung. Jeder wollte Ginny in ihrem neuen „Teil", sie hatte niemanden gesagt um was es sich dabei handelte, bewundern und dazu hatten sie letzt endlich allen Grund. Ginny betrat stolz und elegant den Steg. Im Hintergrund hörte man eine beruhigende Musik. Gleichmäßig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne sich auch nur die kleinste Fehlbewegung zu erlauben. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, glimmerndes Kleid, das nur fast die Knie erreichte. Es hatte einen weiten hellblauen Ausschnitt, der so auf ihrem Hals lag, dass man hätte denken können, es wäre ein angenähter Schal- so wie in die

Superstars trugen. Ihre hochhackigen Stiefel waren in dem Selben blau wie das Kleid und als ob es vor Eleganz noch

nicht reichte waren die langen blauen Ärmel des Kleids leicht durchsichtig. Natürlich trug Ginny noch sämtlichen Goldschmuck. Eine sehr teuer wirkende Kette, Ringe mit wunderschön eingravierten Mustern und Kreolen, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichten. Und nicht zu vergessen: Ihre knallroten Harre hatte sie mit einem Knoten zu einem Zopf gebunden.

Im Stillen dachte Ron: „Ist es erlaubt, seine eigene Schwester unglaublich attraktiv zu finden?"

Luna hatte bei den Weasleys übernachtet, so saßen jetzt alle Weasleys und sie am Frühstückstisch. Ginny schmierte sich ein Erdnussbuttermarmeladensandwich, welches sie so gerne aß und Luna löffelte in einem Kirschjoghurt herum.

„Wann wirst du heute abgeholt, Luna?" fragte Ginny.

„In ungefähr einer Stunde. Schließlich geht es morgen nach Hogwarts und ich habe meine Sachen noch nicht eingepackt." sagte Luna, guckte Ginny aber nicht an.

„Ups. Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen." stellte Ginny fest und schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

„Tja meine liebe Verginia Weasley, dann weißt du ja was du nach dem Frühstück zu tun hast." meldete sich Mrs. Weasley zu Wort.

„Klar Mum!" antwortete die Tochter.

Es waren schon zwei Stunden vergangen, seid Luna von ihrem Vater abgeholt wurde und trotzdem hatte Ginny noch

nicht einmal angefangen ihren Koffer zu packen. Mr. Lovegood hatte die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers an die Weasleys verkauft für den Freundschaftspreis von nur 5 Knuts. Normale Weise bezahlten Käufer 1 Sickel für das Magazin.

Mal wieder stand ein zweiseitiger Bericht über Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr im Klitterer und der Name Harry Potter kam in dem Text ungefähr sieben oder acht Mal vor.

Harry muss es in letzter Zeit wirklich schwer haben. Ginny konnte sich vorstellen, wie es wäre wenn Harry auch nur in der Winkelgasse auftauchte, wo in jeder kannte. Sämtliche Leute von der Presse würden in umringen und mit Fragen löchern. Doch er war in Sicherheit bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel.

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Ginny der Gedanke an Harry sehr traurig. Sein Pate, den er erst mit dreizehn- also vor 3 Jahren- kennen gelernt hatte war ermordet worden und natürlich war da noch die Geschichte mit Cho Chang, in die Harry warnsinnig verliebt war, bis sie mit Michael Corner ausging - Ginnys Ex-Freund.

Ginny entschloss sich einen Brief an Harry zu schreiben, obwohl sie ihn morgen sowieso sehen würde. Sie suchte ihre Schulfeder und ein Stück Pergament und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie tauchte die Schwanenfeder in ein kleines Tintenfässchen und begann zu schreiben:

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, deswegen der Brief. Hast du mal wieder etwas von _

_Cho gehört? Gibt es im Phönixorden Neuigkeiten über Du-weißt-schon-wen? Hoffentlich ergeht es dir bei den Dursleys besser als zuvor. Mit anderen Worten: Hat die Drohung von Moody, Lupin und den anderen Lehrern gute Auswirkungen auf dein Leben? Ich wünsche es dir._

_Bis bald, _

_Ginny _

_PS: Und versuche deine Traurigkeit über Sirius' Tod zu überwinden. Du bist ein großer Zauberer und ich weiß, eines Tages wirst du dich an Voldemort rechen können._

Ginny war mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Brief Harry wenigstens etwas Mut machte. Er würde ihn öffnen, lesen und ihn mit einem Funken Hoffnung wieder beiseite legen. Es hörte sich vielleicht so an, aber Ginny ist über Harry hinweg. Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr in ihn verliebt und es gab nur noch eine einzige Person in Ginnys Bekanntenkreis die ihr das nicht glaubte- Malfoy! Na gut eigentlich war er kein Bekannter von ihr, aber wie sollte man es sonst nennen, denn kennen tat sie ihn ja. Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an ihr erstes Treffen mit ihm in der Winkelgasse. Sie war gerade erst 10 geworden, wollte aber mitkommen die Schulsachen ihrer Brüder zu kaufen. Damals war sogar Percy noch dabei... Tränen füllten sich in ihren Augen. Percy hatte sehr gemeine Dinge zu ihren Eltern gesagt und hatte sich Fudge zugewidmet, der bis vor einiger Zeit gegen das Wort Dumbledores stand, aber er war immer noch Ginnys Bruder. Es kam ihr schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als

er mit dem neuen Vertrauensschülerabzeichen nach Hause kam und ständig damit rumprahlte. Früher hatte Ginny das

unheimlich genervt, jetzt jedoch würde sie es gerne noch einmal hören. Aber nun wieder zu Malfoy. Malfoys Familie war den Weasleys bei Flourish und Blotts über den Weg gelaufen vor genau fünf Jahren und es herrschte eine gefährlich wirkende Stille zwischen ihnen. Ginny hatte damals nicht verstanden, welche Familien gut und welche böse waren, doch die Jahre verstrichen und sie lernte noch einige weitere Familien kennen, die man als „böse" bezeichnen konnte. Doch Malfoys, war eindeutig die böseste.

Ginny erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und fand sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer ein. Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, faltete ordentlich Harrys Brief zusammen und ging in den Flur. Die Treppen die hoch zu Rons Zimmer führten, waren viel steiler, als die anderen Stufen im Haus, also musste sich Ginny erst einmal auskeuchen, bevor sie Rons Zimmer betrat. Sie brauchte nicht zu klopfen, weil sie eine Vereinbarung mit ihrem Bruder abgeschlossen hatte, die besagt: „Keine Geheimnisse voreinander" So stolzierte sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen geradewegs in Rons Zimmer. Dieser schrecke auf, als Ginny plötzlich den Raum betrat. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb irgendetwas.

„Du Ron, ich wollte mir Pig ausleihen, denn ich habe Harry ein Brief geschrieben!"

„Was, Harry? Also weißt du Gin' ich wollte eigentlich auch gerade einen Brief abschicken. Kannst du Harry nicht morgen alles sagen, was in den Brief steht, ich meine, du siehst ihn doch auf jeden Fall!"

„Ach so...", Ginny wirkte etwas traurig aber dann packte

sie die Neugierde und sie sagte. „Für wen ist denn der Brief, den du unbedingt abschicken musst?"

Sie lugte über Rons Schulter hinweg und versuchte einen Blick auf die Anschrift zu werfen, doch Ron hatte „zufällig" gerade die Hand genau dort liegen.

Und leider schaffte sie auch den Rest des Tages nicht Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass sie niemanden etwas sagen würde, wenn er es ihr verrät.

Der Tag war mal wieder sehr schnell vergangen und sie war extra früh ins Bett gegangen, weil am nächsten Tag schon in Herrgottes Frühe ihr Wecker klingeln würde.

Das einzige, was sie noch gemacht hatte, war, ihren Koffer gepackt. Sie hatte sich entschlossen den Besen mitzunehmen, obwohl sie Harry den Suchertitel wieder überlassen wollte, denn das vorige Schuljahr war für alle drei Jägerinnen das letzte gewesen, sodass sich Ginny jetzt um einen der freien Plätze bemühen wollten. Harry würde der neue Kapitän werden, davon ging sie einfach mal aus und der Gedanken an einen glücklichen Harry, der als Kapitän ganz in seinem Element stand, machte auch sie froh.


	3. Kap 3: Wenn die Turmuhr elf schlägt

_Kapitel 3:_

_Wenn die Turmuhr elf schlägt..._

Der stressigste Morgen des Sommers nahm seinen Lauf. Im Haus der Weasleys, dem Fuchsbau, suchten die Geschwister Ginny und Ron ihre letzten Sachen zusammen, die sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen wollten, während Mr. Weasley mit seiner Arbeit kommunizierte. Er bat seinen Chef Conelius Fudge höflich darum, einen der Firmenwagen zum Fuchsbau zu schicken, in dem seine Kinder zum Bahnhof King's Cross gefahren werden konnten und Fudge sagte sofort zu.

„Sehr merkwürdig.", nuschelte Mr. Weasley nachdem der Kopf des Ministers aus dem Kamin verschwunden war.

„Was ist merkwürdig, Schatz?" fragte Molly Weasley, die gerade die Küche betrat.

„Fudge schien mir heute Morgen irgendwie ungewöhnlich nett.", antwortete Arthur.

„Also ist ein Wagen unterwegs? Sehr schön.", sagte Molly.

„Aber-" begann Mr. Weasley doch seine Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, Arthur, das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist ihm anscheinend nur peinlich, dass er Dumbledore und all denen die hinter ihm stehen misstraut hat, was die Rückkehr von du-weißt-schon-wem angeht."

Da fiel Mr. Weasley etwas ein. „Ach ja, Molly, darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden. Ich habe mir Gedanken über etwas sehr wichtiges gemacht und es wird schwer sein es zu befolgen."

Mrs. Weasley mochte es nicht, wenn man erst lange um den heißen Brei sprach und das ließ sie ihren Mann deutlich spüren. Mit einem so durchdringenden Blick konnte Arthur nicht anders und es sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus.

„Schatz, wir sollten du-weißt-schon-wen auch beim Namen nennen. Wir sind schließlich im Phönixorden und versuchen ihn zu vernichten, oder? Albus und Harry tun es doch auch und das ohne sich nur ein Nackenhaar zu sträuben."

Molly dachte darüber nach. Natürlich hatte ihr Mann Recht. Sie wollten du-weißt-schon – na gut, sie wollten Voldemort doch bezwingen und sie würden schon weit aus mutiger wirken, wenn sie ihren Feind beim Namen nennen würden.

„Tun wir's!" Mit diesem letzten Gedanken antwortete sie ihrem Mann.

10 Minuten später stand ein großer blauer Wagen mit Chauffeur vor dem Weasleyhaus. Die Koffer wurden Ginny und Ron sofort abgenommen, damit sie im Kofferraum verstaut werden konnten. Durch die offenen Autofenster verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Ron von ihren Geschwistern und Eltern, dann konnte die Fahrt zum Bahnhof losgehen. Im Auto unterhielten sich die Geschwister über alle möglichen Dinge und zum zigsten Mal versuchte Ginny herauszubekommen, wem ihr Bruder geschrieben hatte.

„Nun sag schon, Ron.", drängte Ginny hoffnungsvoll, „Wir haben uns doch geschworen, dass wir uns alles sagen!"

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen! Du hast kein Wort darüber verloren, dass du mit Michael Corner gehst!" sagte Ron beleidigt.

„Du hast mich nie gefragt." pfiff Ginny als Antwort.

Eine kurze und peinliche Pause trat für Ron ein. Konnte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Würde sie ihn auslachen? Nein. Das würde sie definitiv nicht- das lag nicht in ihrer Natur.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Ginny war immerhin schon 15 und sie hatte Erfahrung mit so etwas. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ein wenig zur Seite stehen? Okay Ron- dachte er- du sagst es ihr.

„Nun", begann er, „es ist nicht leicht, aber ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen." Er atmete tief ein und sagte langsam: „Der Brief den ich schrieb, ging an Hermine. Ich.. ich habe mich in sie verliebt! Und das ist nicht witzig i-ich meine es wirklich ernst!" Er geriet gewaltig ins Stottern und sein Gesicht wechselte von weiß auf orange und schließlich zu feuerrot passend zu seinen Haaren.

Ginny jedoch fand es gar nicht peinlich. Irgendwie hatte sie sich so etwas schon gedacht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Das ist wie in diesen typisch amerikanischen Filmen: Ein Junge und ein Mädchen sind schon sehr viele Jahre befreundet und beschließen letzt endlich zu heiraten, wenn sie Erwachsen sind. Bei dem Gedanke entfuhr Ginny ein inneres kichern. Sollte Hermine später mit ihr verwandt sein? Sie wäre die erste von Muggeln geborene Weasley.

Nun meldete sich Ron wieder zu Wort: „Und?" fragte er in der Hoffnung Ginny würde endlich diese unerträgliche Stille unterbrechen.

„Naja.", sagte sie, „wenn's mehr nicht ist."

„WENNS MEHR NICHT IST? ICH HABE DIR GERADE VON MEINEN GEFÜHLEN ZU HERMINE ERZÄHLT IN DER HOFFNUNG DU KÖNNTEST MIR HELFEN UND DIR FÄLLT NICHT'S BESSERES EIN ALS: WENN'S MEHR NICHT IST!"

Das es Ron so ernst treffen würde, hatte Ginny nicht bedacht. Und das es sich um ein 6-Äugiges Gespräch gehandelt hatte auch nicht. Das würde noch Folgen haben...

Sie kamen gegen halb 11 am Bahnhof King's Cross an. Der Chauffeur verließ zuerst das Auto. Er holte die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und öffnete den Geschwistern höflich die Tür. Zuerst stieg Ginny aus. Sie bedankte sich herzlich für die Fahrt und wollte grad ihren Koffer nehmen, als der Chauffeur den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „ Ich werde Ihre Koffer zum Zug transportieren, als Dankeschön dafür, dass ich zwei so nette Zauberer chauffieren durfte."

Ginny wurde rot. „Danke Mr. Äh"

„Jack. Nennen Sie mich Jack Miss Weasley.", sagte er und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab.

Mein Gott, ist der noch jung, schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Der konnte einfach nicht älter sein als 19 oder 20. Sie blickte in seine strahlend blauen Augen. Er war genau ihr Typ. Cool und muskulös und er hatte blonde Haare wie sie es mochte. Sie schmolz regelrecht dahin.

Erst nach zwei Minuten merkte sie, wie dumm sie aussehen musste. Sie blickte in die Augen eines charmanten Fremden und grinste dabei dumm aus der Wäsche. Jack jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ginny was ist los?" fragte Ron aus dem Auto heraus. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„In bester Ordnung!" erwiderte Ginny und machte ihren Bruder Platz zum Aussteigen.

„Jack hier bringt unsere Koffer zum Zug!" sagte Ginny.

„Jack?" Ron betrachtete den Chauffeur misstrauisch.

„Also gut", Ron räusperte sich kurz, „Jack. Danke für die Fahrt. Komm Ginny!"

Er packte seine Schwester am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie Jack den Chauffeur nicht das letzte Mal gesehen haben…

Ginny, der es allmählich peinlich war, wie Ron mit ihr umsprang, riss sich abrupt von ihm los.

„Was sollte das Ron!", fauchte sie ihren Bruder an.

„Es war nur zu deinem besten. Der Typ war mir alles andere als geheuer. Du hast etwas weitaus besseres verdient, als so einen Schleimer, verstehst du?"

Vielleicht, so dachte Ginny, hatte Ron recht mit dem was er sagte. Sie hatte sich nur von seinem Charme überwältigen lassen und von seiner Sympathie und seiner Ausstrahlung und seinem optischen Aussehen und seiner Höflichkeit und seiner – okay sie gab es ja zu, sie hatte sich in ihn verguckt, aber mehr auch nicht.

Urplötzlich stieß sie jemand von hinten fast um. Sie drehte sich wütend auf ihren Absatz herum, um demjenigen eine Standpauke zu erteilen der sie angerempelt hatte.

„KANNST DU NICHT AUFPASSEN WO DU HINLÄUFST! DAS HAT WEHGETAN!"

„Hör auf dich so künstlich darüber aufzuregen, Weasley, ich bin in Eile!"

Ginny erstarrte, und das nicht, weil es Malfoy war der sie angestoßen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte an Malfoy vorbei zu der Bahnhofuhr ein paar Meter weiter. Sie schlug gerade 11 Uhr.

„Oh nein!" Das war das einzige was Ginny jetzt noch heraus bekam. Sie hatte den Zug verpasst.

„Oh doch!", sagte Malfoy , „Natürlich war ich in Eile. Der Zug kommt nämlich jeden Moment!"

„Falsch! Er ist gerade weg!" sagte Ginny.

„Was? Was redest du da?", wunderte sich der Slytherin.

Ginny hatte sich so langsam aber sicher mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass sie soeben ihren Zug nach Hogwarts verpasst hat und nun mit Draco Malfoy persönlich in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckte, aber sie versuchte ruhig Blut zu bewahren. Vor allem weil Malfoy dabei war.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny.

„WIR machen überhaupt nichts, Weasley. Nur weil DU ebenfalls in der Patsche steckst und tu nicht so als wäre es dir egal, das ist es nämlich nicht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir uns jetzt als Team nach Hogwarts durchschlagen werden, verstanden!" Malfoy war nun völlig aus der Puste.

„Dass es kein WIR gibt, weiß ich selber und das es immer so bleiben wird weiß ich auch!" motzte Ginny und begann den Bahnsteig auf und ab du laufen, in der Hoffnung ihr würde etwas einfallen.

„Das hört sich ja fast so an, als wärst du traurig darüber." Es war jetzt wieder an Malfoy etwas zu sagen.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy! Ich habe eine Idee!"

„Oh nein."

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Die Ideen von Gryffindors führen immer zu einem gewaltigen Chaos!"

Gereizt verdrehte Ginny die Augen.

„Na dann alles gute Malfoy!" sagte Ginny und lief von dannen.

„Wo willst du hin?" rief ihr der Slytherin hinterher.

„Nur so eine blöde Idee eines Gryffindors!" sprach Ginny fröhlich, dann verschwand sie spurlos.


	4. Kap 4: Verzweiflung

_Kapitel 4:_

_Verzweiflung_

Während Ginny gemütlich mit ihrem Besen durch die Lüfte flog und Ausschau nach dem Hogwartsexpress hielt, belustigte sie ein plötzlicher Gedanke. Sie stellte sich vor, wie blöd Malfoy jetzt dastehen müsste. Völlig ratlos und weit und breit kein einziges magisches Wesen, abgesehen von ihm selbst. Er konnte nicht mit Muggeln umgehen davon war Ginny mehr als überzeugt. Sie wusste, dass er sich nicht wagen würde einen von ihnen auch nur anzusprechen. Ginny viel jetzt auf, dass Malfoy ihr etwas leid tat, aber sie hatte auch ihren Stolz, deshalb machte sie nicht wieder kehrt um ihn abzuholen.

Die Minuten verstrichen nur langsam. Unter ihr wurde die Landschaft allmählich etwas wilder und sie hatte immerhin schon die Schienen des Zuges entdeckt, doch von ihm selbst war leider nichts zu sehen. Sie lauschte angestrengt. Vielleicht war der Zug ganz in der Nähe und sie konnte ihn nur nicht sehen, weil die Bäume so dicht beieinander standen. Und tatsächlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, als würde etwas blitzartig durch den Wind rasen.

Sie beugte sich vor, um ihren Besen zu beschleunigen und das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und lauter. Ihr fiel auf, dass der Wald über dem sie schwebte, einige Meter weiter aufhörte also dürfte sie den Hogwartsexpress jeden Moment sehen. Dem Geräusch zur Folge dachte sie, bereits über dem Zug zu schweben, denn es war sehr laut geworden. Jeden Augenblick würde der Zug den Wald verlassen, genau wie Ginny. Dann musste sie nur noch

überlegen, ob sie mit dem Zug oder weiter auf ihrem Besen zum Schloss gelangen sollte.

Als sie jedoch die Waldgrenze erreicht hatte, tauchte kein Zug vor ihr auf. Sie drehte sich um mit dem Gedanken, sie hätte den Zug überholt, aber ihr Endschluss war vergebens. Der Zug kam auch nach 5 weiteren Minuten nicht vorbei und trotzdem wurde das Geräusch nicht leiser.

Was verursachte diesen krach? Oder wer? Ginny sah sich um. Niemand da. Sie blickte nach rechts, dann nach links und dann wieder nach rechts. Keine Spur von gar nichts. Sogar unter ihr bewegte sich nicht einmal das Kaninchen, welches auf der großen Wiese saß.

Plötzlich verspürte Ginny einen Hauch von Kälte, sodass sie eine gewaltige Gänsehaut bekam. Ihr war mulmig zu Mute. Irgendetwas ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen- als hätte sie Angst. Aber sie fühlte keine Angst. Eigentlich… fühlte sie überhaupt nichts mehr. Es musste schon sehr spät sein, denn um sie herum wurde es immer dunkeler und bald war alles schwarz. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchte und wurde immer schläfriger. Eine plötzliche Vision, in der alle ihre Freunde und ihre Familie Tod auf dem Boden lagen ließ sie noch einmal aufschrecken, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig. Das letzte was sie gemerkt hatte war, wie sie jemand oder etwas hart angerempelt hatte…

Als Ginny aufwachte erblickte sie einen sternenklaren Himmel, der durch einige Baumkronen hervorschimmerte. Ihr Kopf tat weh. Wo war sie? Was ist passiert? Sie blickte umher. Ein Wald, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sie lag auf der Erde unter freiem Himmel, trotzdem war ihr nicht kalt.

Über ihr lagen Umhänge wie eine Decke. Dann viel es ihr wieder ein: Das Geräusch von dem sie dachte es gehörte dem Zug, den sie verpasst hatte. Es wurde dunkel und kalt. Eine Version hatte ihr den Atem gestockt. Familie und Freunde waren Tod gewesen. Vielleicht war es ein Traum, denn außer an einen gewaltigen und schmerzhaften Stoß konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern. Wieder schaute sie sich um. Ihr Kopf war schwer. Sie fühlte sich krank. Da erblickte sie eine Gestallt. War es denn ein Mensch? Sie hoffte es jedenfalls. Die Gestalt lag ebenfalls auf dem Boden, doch schien sie zu zittern vor Kälte. Aber warum? Hatte sie nichts womit sie sich hätte zudecken können? Ginny versank in Mitleid für das Wesen. Sie wollte dem Wesen einen der Umhänge geben, die um sie gewickelt waren, aber sie war zu schlapp zum aufstehen. Sollte sie weiterschlafen? Gab es hier wilde Tiere? War sie in einer Muggel oder Zaubererwelt? Ihr Zauberstab. Wo war ihr Zauberstab?

Ginny war etwas durcheinander. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wo doch so viele unerwartete Sachen gleichzeitig passiert waren.

Auf einmal bewegte sich das Wesen, welches sie vorhin schon erblickt hatte. Als Ginny ihren Kopf in dessen Richtung wandern ließ stand es auf.

Bitte, bei Merlins Barte, lass es nicht gefährlich sein. Immer noch stand das Wesen im Schatten, war es Ginny dennoch viel näher gekommen. Es war groß- zu groß für Ginnys Geschmack. Es musste fast einen Kopf größer gewesen sein als sie selbst und das machte ihr Angst. Sollte es ein Bär sein und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen? Daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Sie spürte den Blick des Wesens der auf ihr ruhte, auch wenn sie dessen Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.Eine Stimme ließ Ginny zusammenzucken.

„Bist du wach? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ginny traute sich nicht zu antworten. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie war in der magischen Welt- dort konnten fast alle Wesen reden. Aber war es denn so gefährlich? So geklungen hatte es jedenfalls nicht.

Weil die Weasley nicht antwortete trat das Wesen ins Licht des Mondes, welches, wie Ginny erst jetzt bemerkte, sie die ganze Zeit beleuchtet hatte- wie ein Scheinwerferlicht.

„Ich bin's. Sag schon, alles klar bei dir, Weasley?"

Ginny schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gar nichts ist klar. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist und was im Moment passiert. Mir geht es echt mies und ich habe Angst. Ich möchte meine Eltern sehen, aber sie sind nicht hier. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie nicht hier sind." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Diese liefen während sie sprach pausenlos an ihren Wangen herunter. „Mir tut alles weh. Sogar mein Herz. Ich habe Schreckliches gesehen- schreckliche und grausame Bilder. Ich möchte Wissen was es damit auf sich hat, möchte in meinem Bett liegen und einfach alles vergessen."

Erst schniefte sie nur leise- ab und zu- doch dann fing sie richtig an zu heulen. Was sie jetzt brauchte war eine Schulter zum Ausheulen, aber der Junge vor ihr würde seine dafür nicht zur Verfügung stellen, das wusste sie und sie war damit zufrieden, denn sonst hätte sie womöglich noch etwas getan was sie später ganz gewaltig bereut hätte. Aber sie wunderte es schon als er folgendes zu ihr sagte.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Weasley. Bald werden sie uns finden und dann wird alles wieder gut!"

„Meinst du?" fragte Ginny traurig.

„Natürlich und jetzt hör auf zu weinen."

Er setzte sich neben sie und Ginny fühlte sich schon wohler. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, dann fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der Slytherin betrachtete sie noch sehr lange. Es war das erste Mal dass er Jemandem das Leben gerettet hatte. Er wollte es oft, nur um im Rampenlicht zu stehen aber dann kam ihm Potter zuvor. Ja genau. Potter und seine ach so tollen Freunde. In Hogwarts nannte man sie das goldene Trio, aber es waren seit vor den Sommerferien mehrere geworden, die Potter zur Seite standen. Da waren nicht nur Granger und Weasley, sondern auch Lovegood und Longbottom – was Draco nicht verstand, denn selbst Harry Potter musste aufgefallen sein, dass Lovegood nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte und Longbottom ein Niete in einfach Allem war. Und da viel es Draco wieder ein. Natürlich… es war noch jemand dabei gewesen- nämlich Weasley Junior. Das kleine Mädchen das hier neben ihm lag.

Auch sie gehörte zu denen. Zu diesem Abschaum von Zauberern und Hexen, die nie eine Regel brechen würden, ginge es dabei nicht um das Ende der Welt oder das Leben anderer. Er wettete, dass Potter dabei sein würde, wenn man Weasley und ihn hier fand. Er würde Weasley Zustand sofort ihm in die Schuhe schieben, dass sah ihm ähnlich, und Weasley würde sogar mitspielen. Draco konnte schon hören wie die kleine Weasley sagte: „Oh Harry, er hat mir ja soooo wehgetan. Wärst du nicht gekommen um mich zu retten, hätte er mich womöglich noch umgebracht!" Wer weiß, das könnte sie durchaus sagen, denn sie war unsterblich in Potter verknallt, seid sie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist und schon vorher.

Naja, jetzt war sie erst einmal hier und noch konnte sie keiner suchen gekommen sein, schließlich war der Zug erst vor einer halben Stunde in Hogwarts angekommen, das dachte Draco zumindest. Er konnte ja nicht wissen was er am nächsten morgen erfahren würde.

Er hatte einen schrecklichen Traum. Ein lautes Quietschen und Schreie- Schreie von Erschrockenen, Schreie von Verletzten, Schreie von Sterbenden und im Hintergrund ein lauter Aufprall und ein Scherbengeklirre. Dann sah er nur noch rotbraun vor sich. Wie Blut mit Dreck und Matsch vermischt.

Erschrocken fuhr er aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz pochte laut und unregelmäßig, doch er sah schnell, dass er immer noch dort war, wo er eingeschlafen war. Es war hell geworden im Wald und es war viel wärmer als noch in der Nacht zuvor. Er stand auf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen.

Weasley! Schoss es im durch den Kopf. Sie ist nicht da! Hatte sein Traum etwas damit zu tun?

„Weasley!" rief er. Aber niemand antwortete.

Er lief ein Stück tiefer in den Wald hinein und plötzlich hörte er Wasserrauschen. War denn hier irgendwo ein Bach? Er folgte dem Plätschern und tatsächlich stand er schon bald vor einem wunderschönen Bach. Die Sonne tauchte diesen in ihr Licht und wie es nicht anders sein konnte, war es Virginia Weasley die über ihm beugte und ihren Umhang wusch. Als sie Draco bemerkte schreckte sie hoch.

„Oh, hallo Malfoy."

Sie klang nicht so, als wäre sie froh ihn zu sehen, eher im Gegenteil. Draco der bemerkte, dass er nicht erwünscht war, verstand erst nicht warum, doch dann viel es ihm ein: Natürlich. Er war ein Malfoy und sie eine Weasley! Hatte er tatsächlich ein Danke Schön von ihr erwartet. Nun fand er in sich den Malfoy wieder und sagte:

„ Ich habe doch gesagt, die Ideen von Gryffindors bringen nichts als Chaos!"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte zwar keine Lust auf diese Auseinandersetzung, aber als Feigling wollte sie nicht dastehen.

„Dir ist ja anscheinend auch nichts Besseres eingefallen, als mir zu folgen, Malfoy!" erwiderte sie.

„Dir folgen, Weasley? Das hoffst du wohl! Mir ist die Idee mit dem Hinfliegen selbst gekommen und außerdem war es ja gut, dass ich rechtzeitig gekommen bin!"

„Aber natürlich. Wegen DIR sind wir doch erst hier gelandet!"

Das reichte Draco vollkommen, um zu begreifen, dass Weasley keine Ahnung hatte was passiert war. Er war sauer, dass sie sofort ihn beschuldigte. Reiß dich zusammen, du bist ein Malfoy, sprach eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Doch er kochte bereits vor Wut. Dann durchbohrte er mit einem finsteren Blick die Augen Ginnys und sie wurde nervös.

Würde er es wagen sie anzugreifen?

Das tat er zwar nicht, aber er schrie sie so laut an, dass es von jedem Wort was er sagte ein Echo gab.

„DU WÄRST DRAUFGEGANGEN, HÄTTE ICH DICH NICHT GERETTET UND DAS IST NATÜRLICH DEINE ART SICH DAFÜR ZU BEDANKEN. TYPISCH WEASLEY! NICHT NUR ARM UND DUMM SONDERN AUCH MEHR ALS UNDANKBAR!"

Entweder drehte er sich nun um, weil er beleidigt war oder weil es ihm peinlich war, dass er sie gerettet hatte und es noch dazu zugegeben hat.

Es herrschte Stille. Und das eine ganze Zeit lang. Es war jedoch Ginny, die sie unterbrach: „Tut mir leid."


	5. Kap 5: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

_Kapitel 5_

_Ein Unglück kommt selten allein…_

„Was hast du gesagt?" erkundigte sich Draco vorsichtshalber noch einmal, denn er war sich sicher sich verhört zu haben.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Ich habe mich bei dir entschuldigt!" gab Ginny zu.

„Und warum?"

„Was warum?"

„Warum du dich bei mir entschuldigt hast. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf: Ich bin ein Malfoy und du eine Weasley!"

Ginny kicherte.

„Aber der Malfoy hat gestern einer Weasley das Leben gerettet!"

Ein Hauch von Rosa schoss in Dracos Gesicht, aber rot wurde er nicht. Konnte er das überhaupt? Er wollte nur auch mal den großen Helden spielen, mehr nicht. Das passte doch zu ihm. Er drehte sich wieder zu Ginny um.

Dieser lagen einige Fragen auf der Zunge, also räusperte sie sich und schoss los.

„Was hat mich angegriffen?"

„Dementoren – hunderte davon! Und einer hatte sehr viel Interesse an dir!"

„Dementoren? Wie kommen sie hierher?" Es war ihr ein Rätsel. Dann traf sie ein Gedankenblitz. Aber natürlich. Die Dementoren hatten Askaban ja verlassen! Alle hatten Angst sie würden Voldemort in die Hände fallen. Und wenn es nun wirklich so wäre. Was wollte Voldemort ausgerechnet von ihr! Oder von… Ihr Blick traf sich mit Dracos.

„Hey, hey! Ich weiß jetzt was du denkst."

„Und liege ich mit meinem Gedanken falsch? Dein Vater ist einer von ihnen und alle wissen dass es mit dir genauso enden wird, Malfoy!"

Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch als er den Mund öffnete unterbrach der Rotschopf ihn erneut.

„Du gibst doch alles dafür so zu werden wie dein Vater!"

Damit hatte sie bei Draco einen schwachen Punkt erwischt. Er sah sie wütend aber schweigend an.

„Was willst du mir mit diesem Gesicht eigentlich sagen?" fuhr ihn Ginny an, „Wenn du dich mit mir anlegen willst, bitte. Ich habe keine angst vor einem Todesser!"

Jetzt war sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen, das wusste nicht nur sie selbst. Draco kochte förmlich vor Wut. Sie hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, was Draco die letzten Monate durchgemacht hatte. Er konnte es ihr nicht wörtlich übermitteln, aber er war imstande es auf einen anderen

Weg zu tun. Seine Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd und er zog es sich über dem Kopf hinweg.

Der Anblick ließ Ginny erröten. Verschämt drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und murmelte: „Was soll das denn Malfoy?"

Doch er schwieg. Entschlossen schlich er sich an die Gryffinfor heran, dann packte er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie um, sodass sie ihm in die Augen starrte.

„Lass mich los!"

Ginny versuchte sich frei zu schlagen, dennoch ohne Erfolg. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Hier!"

„Was?"

Draco hielt den entblößten Arm vor ihre Nase. „Wenn ich ein Todesser bin, Weasley! Wo ist dann das Mal!"

Ginnys Herz klopfte, als er sie anschrie.

„Malfoy ich-"

„DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG VON NICHTS, WEASLEY! WAS ICH IN DEN LETZTEN MONATEN DURCHMACHEN MUSSTE, KANNST DU DIR GARNICHT MAL VORSTELLEN!"

Ginnys Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen und sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wieso. Noch nie war sie so angeschrieen worden- er machte ihr angst. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen und wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, wüsste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war bleich im Gesicht geworden.

Malfoy jedoch schien sich wieder einzukriegen. Jetzt ist es raus- endlich, sagte sich der Slytherin.

Er machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zum Lager. Die kleine Gryffindor folgte ihm stumm.

Sie hatten nach kurzer Zeit ihr Ziel erreicht. Draco ließ sich an einem Baum nieder. Immer noch wusste Ginny nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er war so sauer auf sie gewesen, dass sie Angst hatte ihn anzusprechen. Doch Draco merkte, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, so verklemmt wie sie dort vor ihm stand. „Was ist Weasley?" knurrte er.

„Also ich… ich"

„Schieß los, bevor ich's mir noch anders überlege!"

„Endschuldigung, Malfoy, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen." Murmelte Ginny.

„Fällt dir recht früh ein aber Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Ginny und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie strahlte förmlich vor Glück.

„Ja! Und jetzt hör auf zu nerven, setz dich irgendwo hin. Ich überlege solange wie wir hier weg kommen."

„Ja!" strahlte Ginny und setzte sich auf einen Felsen, der rechts von Draco stand.

Sie lernt allmählich gehorchen, gut gemacht Malfoy, lobte sich der Slytherin selbst. Ginny aber war mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Er hat WIR gesagt! Er meinte tatsächlich er überlegte wie SIE BEIDE hier weg kamen. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so übel. Ginny wühlte in der Vergangenheit herum. Auch bei seiner Schwester war er ganz anders. Sie beobachtete den Slytherin von einer Seite ohne ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zu neigen. Auf einmal merkte sie wie sie rot wurde ohne einen Grund, oder besser mit einem Grund der ihr erst später klar wurde.

„Da unsere Besen kaputt sind, bleibt nur noch ein weg. Wir müssen laufen." Dachte Draco laut.

„Unsere Besen sind KAPUTT?"

„Was denkst du denn? Bei dem Sturz!"

„Ach so…"

Ginny konnte sich an keinen Sturz erinnern, natürlich nicht, sie war ohnmächtig.

Draco erhob sich ohne Vorwarnung, dann schaute er in die Weiten des Waldes.

„Wird ein langer beschwerlicher Fußmarsch" stellte er fest.

„Wir sollen also wirklich laufen?" sagte Ginny verblüfft.

„Ich bin auch an besseres gewohnt, Weasley, aber uns bleibt keine Wahl!"

Der Slytherin zog seinen Umhang an und Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Und zusammen verschwanden sie in die Tiefen des Waldes.

BOOM!

Und schon wieder stolperte die Rothaarige über eine der vielen Baumwurzeln die aus der Erde ragten und stürzte zu Boden.

Der Blonde brauchte sich gar nicht mehr umdrehen um zu wissen, was passiert war.

Mit seiner typisch-arroganten Stimme sagte er: „Das ist schon das 5. Mal in einer halben Stunde. Wie schaffst du das nur?"

„Tja…"begann Ginny und richtete sich auf, „ich sehe sie einfach nicht. Hier gibt es so viele!"

„Naja, ich kann dich beruhigen, Weasley. Dort hinten ist ein Dorf. Wir verlassen den Wald."

Ginny konnte es nicht glauben, aber der Slytherin hatte Recht. Es dauerte kaum 5 Minuten bis sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Dahinter erblickten sie ein kleines abgelegenes Dorf mit vielen kleinen Häuschen, deren Dächer aus Stroh waren- genau wie der Turm der hohen Kirche, der in mitten der Häuser in die Höhe schoss.

Die Gryffindor stellte sich schon vor, wie sie im Dorf ankamen und sofort eine Eule nach Hogwarts schickten. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie sie abholen kommen. Oder doch nicht?

Die beiden Schüler betraten nun aber wirklich den Dorfpup „Irgendwo im Nirgendwo". Wie es sich für einen Pup gehörte, war es sehr staubig in seinem inneren. Außerdem besetzten hie und da allerlei Zwielichte Gestalten die Tische. Da nirgendwo ein freier Tisch war, musste sich Ginny neben einer dieser Gestalten niederlassen, während Draco zur Theke ging und mit dem Wirt sprach.

Die Gestalt neben Ginny ließ sie erschaudern. Sie war groß und mulmig. Ein schwarzer und dreckiger Umhang hüllte sie ein und eine Kapuze versteckte ihr Gesicht. Gerade als die Gestalt sich zu dem Mädchen umdrehte schrie der Wirt vorne:

„IHR SEID SCHÜLER AUS HOGWARTS?"

Draco schien verunsichert etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, denn nach dem Aufstand des Wirtes, ging ein lautes Tuscheln durch den Pup. Ginny bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was hatten all diese Menschen nur? Aus einer Ecke vernahm Ginny die Stimme einer alten Frau: „Die armen armen Kinder…" Ein anderer Mann sagte: „Es muss ein langer und tragischer Weg vom Unglück gewesen sein…"

Lang ja und vielleicht auch etwas tragisch, aber von welchem Unglück? Fragte sich Ginny ängstlich.

Nun sprach die grausame Gestalt neben ihr sie an. Es war

fast wie ein Flüstern- aber ein lautes deutliches Flüstern.

„Man schrieb heute einen großen Bericht im Propheten über euch."

„Über uns?" schrie Ginny auf.

Also wussten alle bereits von ihrem Verschwinden? Wenn ja, wieso gab es deshalb solche Schlagzeilen?

„Natürlich über euch! Bei so einer Katastrophe wie dem Zugunglück, kann keiner was anderes erwarten, oder!"

Zugunglück schoss es durch Ginnys Kopf. War der Hogwartsexpress etwa-

„Ein Tagesprophet! Haben sie so einen Sir?" fragte sie geschockt.

„Aber klar!" Der Mann zog unter seinem Umhang die neuste Auslage hervor.

Ginnys Blick viel zuerst auf die Titelseite und dann rief sie.

„DRACO!"

Der Slytherin kam von der Theke zu ihr geeilt und sie hielt ihm die Titelseite vor die Nase. Beide begannen zu lesen.

_!HOGWARTSEXPRESS ENTGLEIST KURZ VOR ANKUFT IN DER SCHULE!_

_Der heutige Tag ist ein Tag der Verzweiflung für die vielen Familien, dessen Kinder im Zug saßen. Tausende Schüler wurden verletzt- einige so stark das sie sterben wenn sie nicht sofort Hilfe bekommen. Noch wurden keine Toten entdeckt, aber es gibt noch eine reiche Anzahl von Vermissten, die immer noch im Zug eingequetscht sind oder wegen anderen Dingen nicht rauskommen können. Am Ort des Geschehens befinden sich zurzeit 100 Heiler des St. Mungo Hospitals und Truppen die nach den vermissten suchen. Hier eine Liste der Schüler, die sich noch immer im Innern des Zuges befinden. Uns tut es Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber für sie gibt es kaum Überlebenschancen._

_Abott, Hannah_

_Chang, Cho_

_Corner, Michael_

_Finch-Fletschley, Justin_

_Goyle, Gregory_

_Granger, Hermine_

_Malfoy, Draco_

_Parkinson, Pansy_

_Weasley, Ronald_

_Weasley, Verginia_

_Wir halten sie weiter auf dem Laufenden._

_Nebenbei News: Zur Vermisstensuche wurden auch Geister angeheuert, die können durch die Trümmern Fliegen um erst einmal die Orte der Schüler ausfindig zu machen._


	6. Kap 6: Der Kuss der Verzweiflung

_Kapitel 6:_

_Der Kuss der Verzweiflung_

„Das kann nicht sein.", sagte Ginny. „DAS KANN EINFACH NICHT SEIN!" Die kleine Gryffindor fing an zu zittern. Draco ahnte nichts Gutes. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und als Ginny die Vermisstenliste noch einmal überflog ließ sie ihrer Trauer freien Lauf. Große Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen. Draco versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber ihr Anblick ließ ihn schweigen.

„Ron…Hermine…sie sind, sie sind…"

Ginny beendete ihren Satz nicht. Für sie brach die Welt um sich herum zusammen. Den Gedanken, dass ihr Bruder und ihre Freundin wohl nicht mehr am Leben sind hielt sie nicht weiter aus. Sie fiel stark zitternd in sich zusammen. Der Slytherin bemerkte dies und fing sie noch auf, bevor ihr Kopf den Boden berührte.

„Hey, Weasley!" sagte er, aber sie reagierte nicht.

Ihre tränenüberfluteten Augen wurden leer, als ob sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden würde. Erst nachdem Draco noch einige Male versucht hatte mit ihr Kontakt auf zu nehmen, wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht noch schlimmer enden könnte. Er hatte mal gelesen, dass es möglich war an Trauer und Verzweiflung zu sterben, aber das würde er nicht zulassen.

„Weasley, hörst du mich? Wenn ja dann höre jetzt bitte gut zu was ich dir zu sagen habe. Wenn du nun nicht

wieder zu dir findest, dann wird auch dich der Tod heimsuchen!"

Doch immer noch zeigte die Weasley keine Reaktion.

„Du musst Leben Ginny hörst du. Für deinen Bruder. Ron weißt du noch? Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du für ihn umkommst. ER HÄTTE ES NICHT GEWOLLT, VERDAMMT!"

Das Herz des jungen Malfoy pochte immer schneller. In ihm war in geringer Zeit Panik ausgebrochen. Er konnte das Mädchen doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen, welches schon halbtot in seinen Armen lag.

Für die Pupbesucher musste sich dort eine grausame Szene wie im Film abspielen. Ein Mädchen voller Trauer und Verzweiflung lag ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben in den Armen eines Jungen, der elendig versuchte auf sie einzureden und ihr Mut zu machen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Doch Draco nahm seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahr. Für ihn gab es nur noch sich selbst und das scheintote Mädchen in seinen Armen. Er vergaß wo er war und warum er dort war. Er vergaß dass er ein Slytherin war und den Namen Malfoy trug. Er vergaß dass sie eine Gryffindor war und den Namen Weasley trug. Jetzt zählte nur noch das Überleben der Rothaarigen. Ohne zu wissen wie dem Blonden geschah trafen sich seine Lippen mit dem des Mädchens.

Dann auf einmal zuckte sie zusammen. Ginnys Körper

wurde von einem starken Kribbeln durchflutet, das selbst

die Zehe erreichte. Ein Gefühl des Aufwachens machte sich

in ihr breit und als der Malfoy bemerkte, dass sie wieder zu sich kam löste er sich von ihr und schloss sie feste in seine Arme. Ihren Kopf hielt er fest an seiner Schulter.

„Draco? Du kannst mich loslassen." Nuschelte das Mädchen immer noch benommen, „Mir geht es gut hörst du?"

Doch Draco dachte erst gar nicht daran sie loszulassen. Eher so kam es ihr vor drückte er sie noch enger an sich, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Und Ginny war es egal. Sie fühlte sich geborgen.

Draco lehnte sich zurück, sodass sein Rücken die kalte Wand berührte. Dann schloss er die Augen. Es war geschafft. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte das Mädchen wieder einmal vor dem Tode bewart. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken fiel er in einen tiefen und ruhigen schlaf.

Die kleine Gryffindor in seinen Armen tat es ihm gleich. Sie hielt es vor Schläfrigkeit nicht länger aus.

Ein Licht weckte Draco aus seinen traumlosen Schlaf. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen überlegte er wie lange er hier wohl schon lag. Ein Paar Stunden? Einen ganzen Tag? Er spürte wie Ginny noch immer in seinen Armen lag. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen. Er war noch immer da wo er eingenickt war, aber um ihn und Ginny war eine Decke gewickelt worden. Zwar war er nicht mehr müde, doch als er auf die Gryffindor hinabschaute, wie sie dort seelenruhig

schlief, konnte er es nicht übers Herz bringen und sie

wecken, also schlief auch er noch für eine kurze Zeit.

Ginny hatte einen schönen Traum, was ihr nur gut tat. Sie träumte, sie wäre eine Prinzessin, die von einer bösen Hexe gefangen gehalten wurde. Vor der Tür ihrer Turmzelle standen zwei bösartig aussehende Zentauren, die jeweils ein Schwert in der einen und eins in der anderen hielten. Sie traute sich nicht auszubrechen. Eines schönen Tages aber passierte das Unerwartete. Ein junger Prinz mit silberblondem Haar kam auf einem weißen geflügelten Einhorn geflogen und rettete sie aus dem Turm. Sie heirateten und waren glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Schade dass es so was nur in Träumen gibt, dachte Ginny und wachte auf.

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Meine Güte Weasley, musst du denn schon am frühen Morgen so rumkreischen? Fragte Draco schläfrig, als sich Ginny erschrocken von ihm losriss. Na gut. Eigentlich konnte er gar nicht wissen ob es morgens war aber es war zumindest hell draußen und der Blonde hatte es so an sich morgens aufzuwachen.

„Malfoy! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" fauchte Ginny den Slytherin an.

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?" erkundigte sich Draco.

Ginny wurde rot und eine peinliche Pause trat ein.

Warum lag ich in Malfoys Arm? Spinn ich jetzt vollkommen?

Ob sie das mit dem Kuss mitbekommen hat? Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich konnte nur noch an ihr Überleben denken. In den Minuten hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich sogar geopfert, wenn es ihr geholfen hätte. Aber warum? Jetzt ist sie bloß wieder Schlammblutfreundin Weasley, oder?

Weder Draco noch Ginny konnten sich einen Reim aus dem ganzen machen, aber das mussten sie zunächst auch nicht, denn plötzlich knarrte die alte Holztür des Pups und der Wirt kam rein. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wandte er sich Ginny und Draco zu.

„Ihr seid also wach? Schön dass es ihnen wieder besser geht Miss Weasley!"

„Woher wissen sie wie ich- ich meine woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

„Das sollte ihnen Dumbledore erklären. Wenn ihr soweit seid. Der Schulleiter wartet schon mehrere Stunden auf euer Erwachen!"

„Dumbledore ist hier. Wo ist er. Ich muss wissen wie es meinem Bruder geht!"

„Er wartet in der Kutsche vor der Tür."

Ginny brauchte keine Minute, da stand sie schon vor der Kutsche. Die Tür sprang von allein auf und ihr lächelte Professor Dumbledore entgegen.

„Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy steigen sie ein!"

Ginny drehte sich kurz um. Tatsächlich stand der Slytherin direkt hinter ihr. Sie stieg in die Kutsche und weil sie es nicht erwarten konnte, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Wie geht es Ron? Hat man ihn gefunden? Ist er verletzt? Und Hermine? Was ist mit ihr! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um die zwei, seid ich den Tagesprophet gestern gelesen habe."

„Gestern?" , wiederholte Dumbledore.

Plötzlich wurde den Schülern klar, dass sie länger als einen Tag geschlafen haben müssen.

„Wie lange" , begann Malfoy.

„Drei." Antwortete Dumbledore.

Das war ja Merlin sei Dank nicht so lange, trotzdem scheint viel passier zu sein in diesen drei-

„Wochen." Beendete Dumbledore den Satz.

„WOCHEN?" schrie Ginny.

Draco schluckte. Wie konnten sie so lange schlafen. Das hatten sie ja wohl bitter nötig.

„Mal ganz ehrlich Miss Weasley. Wir haben uns letzte Zeit mehr Sorgen um euch beide gemacht als um die Zuggäste. Die Schule hat bereits seid 1 ½ Wochen wieder begonnen. Niemand ist mehr verletzt und es gab nur eine Tote.

„Wer?" fragte Ginny besorgt, es könnte Hermine sein.

„Hannah Abott."

„Oh, das tut mir leid."

Im Innern war sie froh darüber. Denn besser Hannah Abott als Hermine.

Ginny konnte es gar nicht erwarten ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen und ihren Bruder. Wenn man so wollte hatte sie sich die letzten drei Wochen um alle gesorgt, auch wenn sie davon nichts mitbekam.

Als die Kutsche vor Hogwarts ankam, sprang Ginny mit einem Satz heraus und verschwand blitzschnell Richtung Schloss. In der Großen halle schien es gerade Essen zu geben und Draco überlegte ob es morgens, mittags oder gar abends war. „Mr. Malfoy. Bevor sie zum Abendessen gehen, möchte ich mich bei ihnen bedanken. Ich habe von ihrer Heldentat gehört. Wären sie nicht da gewesen, wäre Verginia Weasley jetzt wohl tot."

„Wer weiß noch davon?" fragte Draco grimmig.

„Keine Sorge, außer Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Mandam Pomfrey und mir niemand ."

Der Slytherin wusste nicht ob er erleichtert oder deprimiert sein sollte. Wenn Hogwarts etwas über diesen Kuss erfahren hätte, wäre er vor Pein in den Boden gesunken, aber anderseits war er diesmal Potter zuvor gekommen und hatte einem Mädchen zwei Mal das Leben

Gerettet und jetzt sollte keiner davon wissen. Darüber zerbrach sich Draco aber nicht weiter den Kopf. Er nickte Dumbledore zu und verschwand Richtung Schloss.


	7. Kap 7: Verstehen und verstanden werden

_Kapitel 7:_

_Verstehen und verstanden werden_

Seid ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts waren drei Tage vergangen. Ginny und auch Draco mussten einiges an Schulstoff nachholen. Diese Tatsache führte dazu, dass die zwei sich oftmals in der Bibliothek begegneten, aber sie redeten nie miteinander. Ginny wurde immer knallrot wenn sie den Slytherin sah und machte dann einen großen Bogen um ihn herum. Draco war dies nur recht.

Als Ginny an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum büffelte, dachte sie zurück an ihre Ankunft. Sie war in die große Halle gerannt und ihrem Bruder heulend um den Hals gefallen und auch Hermine kam nicht ohne einen nassen Wangenkuss davon. „Wie seid ihr da wieder raus gekommen?" hatte sie gefragt. Aber statt zu antworten liefen beide knallrot an. Colin führte Ginny dann aus der Halle heraus und erzählte ihr was passiert war. Die Geister hatten beide eingequetscht im Zug gefunden, aber selbst mit Zauberei konnten sie nicht befreit werden. So wie die Geister sagten, lebten sie noch, könnten sie aber wegen Knochenbrüchen nicht bewegen. Die zwei lagen neben einander in den Trümmern und hielten sich bei den Händen, um sich Mut zu machen. Ginny hatte sich damals ein Grinsen nicht verbieten lassen. Ron musste irgendetwas Bedeutendes zu ihr gesagt haben, berichtete Colin, denn plötzlich wurden alle Trümmer um sie herum durch ein warmes Licht in die Luft befördert. Und auch sie schwebten hoch in der Luft. Plötzlich schienen alle Verletzungen wieder geheilt. Sie schwebten über den Zugtrümmern und jeder hatte die Hände des anderen genommen. In dieser Pose schauten sich die zwei lange an, dann ohne Vorwarnung hatte jeder dem anderen seinen ersten Kuss gestohlen. Zuerst hatte sich Ginny die Frage gestellt ob sie nun zusammen waren, aber das wurde ihr schnell beantwortet, denn überall sah man die beiden zusammen. Händchen haltend versteht sich und Luna berichtete Ginny sie hätte die beiden gesehen wie sie sich nochmals küssten. Ginny war sehr froh darüber.

Die Gryffindor hatte nun genug für die Schule getan und es war schon recht spät. Sie entschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm sich ein gewisser Slytherin beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ein Moonbrötchen aus dem Korb und beschmierte es mit Honig. Als er ein lautes Flügelrauschen über sich hörte, blickte er nach oben. Die morgendliche Eulenpost ging wieder einmal an den Start. Hunderte von Eulen- Schwarze, Weiße, Braune, Graue, flatterten an der verzauberten Decke hin und her, ihr ziel suchend. Der Slytherin erkannte sofort die Größte von ihnen. Es war Heartless, die Schneeeule des Malfoy Landsitzes. Aber was wollten seine Eltern eigentlich von ihm. Als sich Heartless langsam herab bewegte, erkannte er die verschnörkelte Handschrift von Sue. Später dachte er, er hätte es wissen müssen, denn nur seine kleine Schwester schrieb Briefe auf silbernes Pergament und band es zusammen mit roten Schleifenband. Umso überraschter sah er aus, als die Schneeeule die Richtung änderte und direkt zum Gryffindor Tisch flog. Aber warum? Was wollte Sue von einem Gryffindor! Da fiel es ihm wie von den Schuppen! Weasley! Draco war stocksauer auf seine Schwester, sie sollte sich bloß von denen fernhalten. Hatte er das gerade gedacht. Sein schlechtes Gewissen sprach sofort auf ihn ein: Wer hat denn die kleine Wealsey vernascht? Doch ihn kümmerte das nicht. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rannte hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo Ginny gerade den merkwürdigen Brief begutachtete. Sie war schon dabei ihn zu entfalten, da grabschte Draco nach ihm.

„Sorry, Weasley, das muss eine Verwechslung sein! Der Brief ist von meiner Schwester!" sagte der Slytherin.

„Weiß ich und er ist an MICH adressiert!"

„Red keinen Unsinn Weasley, was sollte meine Schwester denn von DIR wollen?"

Die zwei hatten so laut gesprochen, dass sich alle Gesichter ihnen zuwandten. Na toll, jetzt hat er erreicht was er wollte. Ginny konnte schließlich nicht vor allen Anwesenden verkünden, dass sie Sue Malfoy geholfen hatte, ihren Bruder wieder zu finden.

Sie senkte den blick und sagte: „Natürlich. Du hast Recht. Ich kenne deine Schwester ja gar nicht."

Draco grinste und verschwand aus der Halle.

Ginny starrte ihm gebannt hinterher. Wie gerne hätte sie den Brief von Sue jetzt in ihren Händen gehalten. Schließlich musste sie sich noch bei ihr entschuldigen.

Sie entschloss den Brief ungelesen zu beantworten. Sie konnte den Vorfall ja erklären. So verschwand auch sie aus der Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

_Liebe Sue,_

_ich bedanke mich für deinen Brief von ganzem Herzen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht lesen konnte. Dein Bruder hat ihn mir gestohlen bevor ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Mit einer gemeinen Erpressung hat er mich dazu gebracht nach zu geben. Was ich dir unbedingt sagen wollte, schon kurz nachdem sich unsere Wege in der Winkelgasse trennten ist „Es tut mir Leid". Auch wenn du noch zu jung bist das zu verstehen meine süße Sue, es gibt Fragen wie deine, die man nicht beantworten kann oder erst wenn einem einiges bewusst geworden ist. Noch habe ich keine Antwort auf deine Frage, aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Ich hoffe dir geht es zu Hause gut._

_In Liebe,_

_Ginny Weasley _

„WEASLEY!" donnerte es durch ganz Malfoy Manor.

Der jenige der geschrieen hatte war Lucius Malfoy. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht und dem zerrissenem Brief von Ginny in der Hand brüllte er auf die verängstigt wirkende Sue, die vor ihm kniete ein.

„Sie ist meine Freundin!" versuchte sich das Mädchen zu wehren.

„FREUNDIN! ES GIBT KEINE FREUNDSCHAFT ZWISCHEN MALFOY UND WEASLEY, SUE! DU SCHEINST AUCH GAR NICHTS ZU VERSTEHEN!"

„Sie hat mir geholfen euch zu finden!" motze Sue.

„SCHLIMM GENUG, DASS DU DIR ALS MALFOY ABKÖMMLING VON SO EINER HELFEN LÄSST!"

„DANN WILL ICH KEINE MALFOY MEHR SEIN!" schreite Sue unter Tränen und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Laut donnerte sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Federbett und heulte in ihr Kissen mit Furcht ihr Vater würde sie bestrafen. Und so kam es auch. Nicht zwei Minuten später öffnete sich ihre Tür erneut. Sie schreckte auf und starrte angsterfüllt in die bösen grauen Augen ihres Vaters. Als dieser sah, dass sie heulte schritt er auf ihr Bett zu. Sue zitterte, weil sie wusste was jetzt passieren würde.

Mr. Malfoy erhob die Hand zum Schlag bereit und sagte: „ERST WAGST DU ES MIR ZU WIEDERSPRECHEN."

Es klatschte heftig als er Sue auf die linke Wange schlug.

„DANN SAGST DU DU SEIST KEIN MALFOY!"

Diesmal war die rechte Wange dran.

„UND NUN FÄNGST DU AN ZU WEINEN?"

Er packte seine Tochter bei den Händen und zerrte sie hoch, dann warf er sie mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Zimmertür, die er wieder geschlossen hatte.

Narzissa hörte draußen vor der Tür nur noch Geräusche von Prügeleien und zu guter letzt „CRUCIO!"

„DU DUMMES STÜCK DRECK!" schrie Draco Malfoy die kleine Weasley an und schubste sie vor allen anderen Schülern die auf dem Flur standen gegen die Wand.

„WAS SOLL DAS, MALFOY?" fauchte Ginny.

„WEGEN DIR LIEGT SUE JETZT IM ST. MUNGO AUF DER INTENSIVSTATION! IST DIR KLAR DASS ES UM IHR ÜBERLEBEN GEHT?"

„Was?" sagte Ginny schüchtern und erschrocken.

„JETZT TU NICHT SO ALS WÜSSTEST DU VON NICHTS! HÄTTEST DU IHR DIESEN BLÖDEN BRIEF NICHT GESCHICKT, GINGE ES IHR JETZT GUT!"

„Das habe ich nicht beabsichtigt." , flüsterte die Rothaarige.

Der Slytherin starrte sie angewidert an. „Sollte das die Rache sein für… für" Er konnte den Satz nicht zu ende bringen, denn den Kuss wollte er vor der Schar Schüler die stehen geblieben waren nicht erwähnen. Er spuckte ihr vor die Füße und ging.

Luna stürzte sich auf ihre Freundin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung. Hat er dir wehgetan?"

„Nein. Er hat mir nicht wehgetan. Ich habe ihm wehgetan."

Luna konnte sich daraus kein Reim machen. So half sie ihrer Freundin auf die Beine und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu „Zauberkunst".

Dort konnte sich Ginny jedoch kaum aufs Zaubern konzentrieren. So wie sie es aufgenommen hatte, hat Sue Ärger von ihren Eltern bekommen weil eine Weasley ihr geschrieben hatte. Aber dass sie sie krankenhausreif gefoltert haben, konnte Ginny nicht glauben. Malfoy war sehr besorgt um seine Schwester und zugleich stocksauer auf Ginny und sie konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Sie würde sich bei ihm endschuldigen, das nahm sie sich fest vor. Außerdem wird sie das kleine Mädchen besuchen gehen.

Am späten Abend des nächsten Tages stand die Gryffindor vor der Vertrauensschülertür eines gewissen Slytherins. Sie sollte eigentlich längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein, aber sie hielt nicht viel von Regeln Ihr Herz schlug schnell und pausenlos, weil sie so nervös war. Was sollte sie sagen? Was würde er sagen? Kann sie sich überhaupt bei ihm Endschuldigen oder wird er sie wieder anschreien? War er überhaupt da? Schlief er eventuell schon? Irgendwann jedoch traute sich der Rotschopf und klopfte an die Tür. Lange gab es keine Antwort, doch dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür. Als Ginny Malfoy erblickte stockte ihr der Atmen. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, als hätte er die letzte Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Außerdem war sein Blick nicht mehr so stolz und voller Selbstachtung eher traurig und deprimiert. Er hatte dieses spezielle _mir-geht's-echt-scheiße Gesicht_ aufgesetzt.

„Was willst du?" sagte er stumpf.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen deiner Schwester"

Draco wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.

„Und weiter?" frage er dann.

„Ich meine es ernst!"

„Du lügst."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Und ob du das tust, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Damit schloss der Slytherin die Tür, doch Ginny lehnte sich dagegen.

„ICH WERDE NICHT GEHEN BEVOR DU MIR NICHT ZUGEHÖRT HAST!"

„Jetzt habe ich dir zugehört, also verschwinde."

„NEIN!"

Plötzlich hörte man in der Nähe ein leises Geräusch. Und die Schüler zuckten zusammen.

„Mrs. Norris." Sagte Draco.

„Oh nein wir dürfen eigentlich nicht mehr raus"

„Wir?" höhnte der Blonde.

Ginny schaute ihn grimmig an.

Als Mrs. Norris um die Ecke bog, hörte man am Ende des Gangs eine Tür zufallen.


	8. Kap 8: Fragen über Fragen

_Kapitel 8:_

_Fragen über Fragen_

„Danke, dass du mich doch noch rein gelassen hast, Draco. Man denkt es zwar nicht von dir, aber du kannst richtig nett sein." Die Gryffindor grinste ihm entgegen.

Sie saß auf der Kante seines Betts und er selbst schrieb irgendetwas an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen." Sagte er.

Doch die Gryffindor grinste nur noch breiter.

„Ich habe noch nie viel von Regeln gehalten."

„Solltest du aber, wenn du Potters dämliches Herz erobern willst."

„Idiot."

„Was?"

Jetzt stand Ginny wütend auf und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden.

„_Ich bin nicht mehr hinter Harry her! Nur dass du es weißt! Du bist der Einzige der das noch nicht gerafft hat!"_

„Ist ja gut, beruhig dich."

Keine Antwort.

„Was ist. Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Was schreibst du da?"

Der Slytherin zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Ginny plötzlich hinter ihm stand und über seine Schulter lugte.

„Mach das nie wieder, Weasley."

„Ginny."

„Vergiss es, Weasley. Der Tag an dem ich dich beim Vornamen nenne muss erst noch erfunden werden."

(Sie muss ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er sie schon einmal beim Namen genannt hat (Kap.6))

Sie sagte nichts mehr dazu und wiederholte ihre vorige Frage.

„Was schreibst du da?"

„Einen Brief an meine Mutter. Ich frage sie, ob sie mir für morgen ein Alibi verschaffen kann."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Krankenbesuch."

„Sue?"

Der Slytherin nickte.

Ginny nahm sich einen Stuhl vom Esstisch und stellte ihn neben Dracos. Als sie sich setzte verdrehte er die Augen.

„Darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden." , leitete Ginny das Gespräch ein.

„Nein."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich sagen wollte. Es geht um Folgendes: Ich wollte mich bei Sue entschuldigen und dich fragen ob du mich mitnehmen könntest."

„Ich sagte doch bereits nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Meinst du ich möchte, dass sie noch mehr Ärger bekommt wegen dir?"

„Deshalb brauch ich deine Hilfe. Kannst du es nicht irgendwie organisieren, dass nicht Mitten bei meinem Besuch, dein Vater aufkreuzt?"

„Verstehst du denn gar nichts, Weasley?" sagte Draco und erhob sich. Er nahm den Brief vom Schreibtisch, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag und schloss ihn. „Also wenn du jetzt bitte mein Zimmer verlassen würdest. Ich muss in die Eulerei."

„Sag mir erst was ich deiner Meinung nach nicht verstehe!" fauchte Ginny.

„Also gut. Hör zu. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern." Sagte Draco, „ Selbst wenn wir es schaffen sollten, womit wir beim ersten Problem wären, meinem Vater klarzumachen, dass er morgen um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit nicht erwünscht ist ohne dass er Verdacht schöpft bricht schon das nächste Problem an. Meinst du mein Vater pflegt keine Kontakte? Jetzt mal ehrlich, Weasley. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn mein Vater der Kontaktreichste Mensch in ganz England wäre!"

„Todesser?"

„Auch."

Das Mädchen sank niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Verstehe."

„Also ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt." Sagte der Slytherin die Tür öffnend.

„ Draco."

„Was willst du noch?"

Erst schwieg sie, weil es ihr peinlich war, was sie sagen wollte, aber dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und schaffte es.

„Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln."

Auch das noch, dachte Draco. „Wie zum Kuckuck bist du dann hier hergekommen?"

„Ich habe mich bis Nachts irgendwo in der Nähe versteckt."

„Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach machen?"

Ginny hob hoffend die Augenbrauen, dann lächelte sie.

„Oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich weiß genau worauf du hinaus willst"

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

In was bin ich da nur hineingeraten, dachte Draco stur, da begleite ich, ich Draco Malfoy, doch tatsächlich eine Weasley zum Gemeinschaftsraum der ach so mutigen Gryffindors, von wegen mutig. Angst im Dunkeln. Das ist ja wieder mal typisch.

Was ist nur los mit mir? Dachte der Rotschopf, sonst habe ich doch immer dieses schrecklich Angstgefühl im Magen, wenn ich durch die Stille der Nacht wandere, warum fühle ich mich jetzt bloß so sicher. Liegt es an Draco? Warum ist er eigentlich mitgekommen? Er hätte doch nicht auf mich hören brauchen.

„Wir sind da." Unterbrach Draco die Stille.

Ginny sagte nichts. Sie standen vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die seelenruhig vor sich hin döste.

„Also wenn du jetzt alleine klarkommst werde ich gehen."

„Danke."

„Lass stecken, Weasley"

Damit verschwand er in das Dunkel des Korridors. Ginny starrte ihn noch hinterher bis er außer Sichtweite war, dann weckte sie die Fette Dame, sprach das Passwort und verschaffte sich Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel und dachte nach. Etwas traurig war sie schon, dass sie Sue nicht besuchen konnte, trotzdem: Sie hatte verstanden.

Am nächsten Morgen war es in der Großen Halle deutlich lauter als sonst. Ein großes Tuscheln ging um.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Ginny Hermine und nahm neben ihr platz.

„Na die Quidditchteam Neuaufstellungen!" sagte diese empört.

„Neuaufstellungen?"

„Hast du es nicht gelesen? Alle Qidditchteams werden vollkommen neu gebildet. Die Auswahlrunden finden heute statt!"

„Waaaas?"

„Du wirst doch auch mitmachen, nicht wahr Gin?" fragte Colin.

„Äh ja aber aber…"

„Sie hat keine Ahnung um welchen Platz sie sich bewerben soll" sagte Ron, „ich weiß doch was meine kleine Schwester denkt."

„Ach so ist das, " sagte Colin, „Na mal sehen was es da zur Auswahl gibt…"

„Entweder wirst du wieder Sucherin, " begann Hermine.

Doch Ginny schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Erstens hätte sie sowieso keine Chance, da natürlich auch Harry mitmacht und zweitens, wenn sie gegen Harry gewinnen würde, täte es ihr Leid.

„Oder du wirst Jägerin, Hüterin oder Treiberin" beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

Hat es je schon mal eine Treiberin oder eine Hüterin gegeben? Nein, nein, diese Jobs lassen wir lieber den starken Jungs. Dann war es also klar. Sie wurde Jägerin.

„Ich bewerbe mich als Jägerin!" sagte sie.

Das Frühstück schmeckte heute besser als je zuvor. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Halle und blieb am Eingang stehen. Dort stand ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Draco, der sich in einem Gespräch mit Snape befand. Ginny wollte zu gern wissen über was sie redeten. Was könnte Draco so wütend machen. Aber na klar! Sue! Vielleicht durfte er nicht zu ihr! Als Snape wieder zum Lehrertisch ging, trat der Blonde kräftig gegen die Mauer und stampfte stocksauer heraus. Ginny stand auf.


	9. Kap 9: Pläne schmieden

_Kapitel 9:_

_Pläne schmieden_

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine.

„ Noch ein bisschen trainieren. Ich saß seit letztem Schuljahr nicht mehr auf dem Besen", log sie und ging zum Ausgang.

„Aber sie hat doch in den Ferien ständig mit uns trainiert…" wunderte sich Ron.

Die große Flügeltür in der Eingangshalle stand einen Spalt breit auf. Dann muss Draco nach draußen gegangen sein. Sie öffnete die Tür ganz. Draußen herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein obwohl bereits Oktober war. Ginny musste sich erst kurz an das blendende Licht gewöhnen, um etwas sehen zu können. Dann trat sie einen Schritt nach Draußen.

„ Wust ich's doch!" dachte sie.

Der blonde Slytherin saß an einem Baumstamm gelehnt am See und ließ kleine Steine darüber hüpfen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny.

Draco zuckte wieder einmal zusammen und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich nie wieder so erschrecken sollst!" fauchte er.

„Muss mir wohl entfallen sein." Kicherte Ginny und kam hinter dem Baum hervor. Sollte sie sich neben ihn setzten oder einfach stehen bleiben? Als ob der Malfoy Gedanken lesen könnte, sagte er.

„Setz dich."

Die Weasley war mehr als verwundert.

„Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt!"

Damit lies sie sich nieder.

Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen Weasley. Vielleicht: Setz dich hin man kann unter deinen Rock gucken!' dachte der Malfoy stur. So direkt war selbst er nicht.

„Also, was ist los?"

„Nichts!"

„Und warum glaube ich dir das nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sonst bin ich immer derjenige der misstrauisch ist!"

„Und was ist wenn ich dich zwinge mit der Sprache rauszurücken?" grinste Ginny.

„Ich weiß mich gegen jede Art von Zauber zu wehren." entfuhr es dem Slytherin arrogant.

„Gut, Ich hatte da sowieso eher an was anderes gedacht." Sagte die Weasley und noch bevor sich der Slytherin zu ihr Umdrehen konnte, wurde er mit einem festen Ruck ins Wasser geschubst.

Am Seeufer kugelte sich die kleine Weasley vor lachen auf den Boden.

„Ha ha ha sehr witzig Weasley!" fauchte Draco, der gerade wieder aufgetaucht war.

Aber sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und lachte nur noch lauter, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Von Haargehl keine Spur. Seine Haarsträhnen klebten ihm im Gesicht.

Das reichte Draco vollkommen. Keiner macht sich über einen Malfoy lustig!

„Das wirst du büßen!" sagte er.

„Ich weiß mich gegen jede Art von Zauber zu wehren." Gab sie zuckersüß zurück.

„Gut, Ich hatte da sowieso eher an was anderes gedacht." Sagte er und zog die Weasley mit sich ins Wasser.

Diese schrie nur einmal kurz auf und platschte dann in den See.

Fünf Minuten später lagen beide auf der Wiese und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Wasserschlacht die sich die zwei geleistet hatten hatte es in sich.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was dich bedrückt?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Es geht um Sue und die Quidditchneuaufstellungen. Ich habe ihr versprochen heute zu kommen, aber ich will unbedingt ins Team! Du weißt ja wie sie drauf ist bei solchen Sachen. Natürlich geht die Familie vor, aber Gelegenheit sie zu besuchen habe ich auch später noch, doch ins Team werde ich entweder heute gewählt oder gar nicht mehr in diesem Schuljahr!"

Ginny wusste was er meinte, aber eine Idee hatte sie nicht. „Und kann man die Neuaufstellungen nicht verschieben?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein es geht nicht. Ich habe Severus vorhin gefragt."

„Aber Snape ist nicht derjenige der das zu entscheiden hat, Draco."

„Du meinst-?"

„Geh zu Dumbledore. Er wird das verstehen und unsere Mitschüler würden sich sicher über noch ein bisschen Trainingszeit freuen."

Draco dachte kurze Zeit nach.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", Er stand auf, „Aber vorher muss ich mir noch trockene Klamotten anziehen."

„Und die Haare neu gehlen…" nuschelte Ginny ohne dass er es hörte.

„… deshalb wollte ich Sie fragen, ob die Neuaufstellungen nicht noch bis morgen Zeit haben."

Dumbledore lächelte dem Slytherin entgegen.

„Mich wundert es wirklich, dass Sie ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen sind, Mr. Malfoy. In all den Jahren kamen sie nur ab und zu in mein Büro, um sich ihre Strafarbeiten abzuholen. Sonst schienen Sie es immer zu bevorzugen ihre Probleme mit Professor Snape zu bereden."

„Das habe ich bereits getan, Sir. Vorhin beim Frühstück, aber er sagte es wäre unmöglich und Weasley hat mich dann überredet- "

Er hörte abrupt auf zu reden. Da hatte er doch tatsächlich Weasley erwähnt.

„Mir scheint es so, dass sie sich seit neulich besser mit Miss Weasley verstehen. Trifft meine Aussage zu?"

„Nein, Sir."sagte Draco, obwohl er wusste das es stimmte.

„Schade, aber na ja. Es wird wohl nie der Tag kommen an dem Gryffindor und Slytherin sich versöhnen."

Dazu sagte Draco nichts.

„Kommen wir zurück zu Ihrer Frage, Mr. Malfoy. Ich sehe keinen Grund die Quidditchneuaufstellungen an dem heutigen Tag zu fesseln. Besuchen sie ihre Schwester nur und grüßen sie sie recht herzlich von mir."

Draco schaute auf. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Weasley hatte Recht behalten. Er konnte nun seelenruhig Sue besuchen ohne Angst zu haben, dass zur gleichen Zeit ein anderer den Suchertitel erhielt.

„Danke Sir!"

„Bitte Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie beobachtete, wie Draco in die Kutsche stieg, die ihn zum Krankenhaus fahren würde. Er sah glücklich aus und das machte auch Ginny froh.

Im Stillen dachte sie: In ihm steckt eben doch eine Spur von Güte.

Draco kam erst am späten Abend wieder in Hogwarts an. Die Ländereien waren in helles Mondlicht getaucht. Er liebte den Vollmond. In der Stille der Nacht wirkte er so hervorhebend, so großartig. Fast atemberaubend. Draco verspürte plötzlich große Lust an seiner Stelle dort zu schweben. Frei von Sorgen und Pflichten und trotzdem wichtig für die Menschheit. Der Slytherin quälte sich letzte Zeit mit vielen Sorgen herum und er wusste dass er eine Pflicht zu erfüllen hatte und das schon sehr bald. Und das schlimmste von allen: Er musste mit dem Ganzen ganz allein klarkommen. Er hatte noch nie richtige Freunde gehabt, die ihm hätten helfen können und seine Eltern… Vater würde er nichts anvertrauen- er hätte kein Erbahmen mit ihm… Mutter- manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft ob sie unter dem Imperius Fluch seines Vaters stand, denn sie war ganz anders als damals. Damals war sowieso alles leichter. Kurz nach seinem 4. Geburtstag änderte sich alles.

_Tato…_

Erschrocken fuhr er herum. „Wer ist da?"

Doch niemand antwortete. Der Blonde entschied sich sein Zimmer aufzusuchen und sich schlafen zu legen. Schließlich fing er schon an Stimmen zu hören.

_Dracos Traum…_

_Wer bist du? _

_Hm?_

_Wie heißt du?_

_Ich Nini! _

_Ich bin Tato. Darf ich mitspielen?_

_Ja!_

_Dracos Traum Ende…_

Draco wurde von dem Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum. Es kam ihm so vor als hätte er ihn schon einmal geträumt. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte von früher geträumt! Er hatte doch einmal- ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben eine richtig gute Freundin gehabt. Seine Sandkastenliebe könnte man sagen. Ihr Name war Nini und sie stand ihm immer zur Seite. Leider hat er sie nach seinem 4. Geburtstag nicht mehr sehen dürfen. Dennoch konnte er sich gut an ihren Abschied erinnern. Er hatte für sie beide Glücksanhänger gebastelt und zu ihr gesagt, dass er sie nie vergessen werde. Damals wusste keiner von beiden, dass es sich um einen Abschied für immer gehandelt hatte. Sie hatte ihm sogar noch hinterher gerufen: „Tschüss Tato, bis baaaaaald!" Draco grinste. Als sie sich kennen lernten, konnte er seinen Namen noch nicht aussprechen und selbst als er es lernte sagte er es ihr nicht. Er wird nie wieder einen so guten Freund finden wie sie, da war er sich sicher…


	10. Kap 10: Die Quidditchteam Neuaufstellung

_Kapitel 10:_

_Die Quidditchteam Neuaufstellungen _

„Du musst etwas essen Ginny!" schimpfte Hermine mit ihrer Freundin.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger!"

„Wenn du nichts isst fehlt dir die nötige Energie für die Quidditch Übungen!"

Während Hermine versuchte ihre Freundin zum Essen zu bringen, ging es am Slytherin Tisch ganz ähnlich zu.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Draco? Du isst ja gar nichts" fragte Pansy Parkinson besorgt.

„Mir geht's super und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

„Mit leeren Magen lässt sich nicht gut Spielen, Mylord Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben.", sagte Goyle.

Wenn man so viel frisst wie du vielleicht nicht, dachte Draco.

„Hör endlich auf mit dem ständigen Mylord, Greg!" knurrte er stattdessen, „das geht mir schon lange auf die Nerven!"

„Aber DU hast mir doch gesagt, dass ich dich so nennen soll!"

„Das war in der ersten Klasse du Volltrottel! Jetzt sag ich

dir: Du sollst es lassen!"

„Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit wirklich komisch Draco." Stellte Pansy fest, „Du bist so zurückhaltend geworden und was die kleinen Gryffindors machen interessiert dich auch nicht mehr."

Der Malfoy schnaubte nur als Antwort.

Letzt endlich haben sich Gryffindor und Slytherin doch noch zum Essen bringen lassen. In Dracos Fall zwingen lassen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Quidditchstadion, das so überfüllt war wie lange nicht mehr. Als die Bewerber das Feld betraten, brach die ganze Schule in Jubel aus. Auch die Lehrer, Madam Pomfrey und Filch hatten sich die Freiheit genommen bei den Aufstellungen dabei zu sein. Die Bewerber versammelten sich um Madam Hooch, die in der Mitte des Spielfeldes stand. Als wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Hals und sagte: „Sonorus!" Die nächsten Sätze die sie sprach schallten in Megafonlautstärke durch das Stadion.

„Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu den ersten Quidditchtam Neuaufstellungen in Hogwarts!"

Die Menge tobte erneut.

„Da letztes Jahr so viele unserer Quidditchmitglieder von der Schule gegangen sind werden heute alle Teams vollständig neu gebildet! Der Ablauf des heutigen Tages

sieht folgender Maßen aus: In einer halben Stunde werden zuerst einmal die Jäger für das neue Gryffindorteam gewählt. Anschließend ihre Treiber. Dann der Hüter und zu guter Letzt der Sucher. In der gleichen Reihenfolge werden danach die Spieler von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und zum Schluss von Slytherin gewählt! Zwischen den einzelnen Häusern gibt es immer eine halbe Stunde Pause. Nun bitte ich die Bewerber ihre Kabinen aufzusuchen und die Hauslehrer der vier Häuser auf das Feld, denn sie allein haben das Recht zu entscheiden wer in ihre Hausmannschaft kommt und wer nicht. Dabei gehen sie total unparteiisch vor.

Bitte einen lauten Applaus für…. Professor McGonagal!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten, als ihre Lehrerin das Feld betrat.

„Professor Sprout!"

Nun war es an den Hufflepuffs sich tobend zu erheben.

„Professor Flitwick!"

Die Ravenclaws trugen ihren Beifall zu.

„Und Professor Snape!"

Man konnte ganz klar sagen, dass er den meisten Applaus bekam. Die Slytherins waren nun einmal die lautesten Schüler. Trotzdem war Snape der Einzige, der keine Mine verzog. Selbst Professor McGonagal schmunzelte leise vor sich hin. Professor Sprout rief immerzu" Danke, Danke!" und Professor Flitwick kriegte beinahe einen Kreislaufkollaps.

Die letzte halbe Stunde verging nur langsam. In den letzten paar Minuten bemerkte man im Stadion und in den Kabinen bereits die Anspannung. Aber erst als Madam Hooch die Jäger auf das Feld rief wurde Ginny so richtig nervös. Die Jäger mussten sich zu dritt zusammen tun und mit Madam Hooch als Hüterin versuchen 10 Tore zu erzielen. Während sich Professor McGonagal notierte, wenn ihr ein move gut gefallen hat oder besonders raffiniert war. Als Ginny und zwei andere Mädchen aufgerufen wurden, stand ein gewisser Slytherin vor seiner Kabine und betete, dass die kleine Weasley gut abschnitt. Das war er ihr schuldig, Ohne ihre Hilfe, hätte er Sue womöglich verletzt. „Du schaffst es Weasley!" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Und das hatte sie auch. Jawohl. Ginny Weasley wurde eine der drei Jäger von Gryffindor. Am Ende des Turniers sahen die gewählten Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin so aus:

Gryffindor:

Kapitän: Harry Potter

Sucher: Harry Potter

Hüter: Ronald Weasley

Treiber: Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey

Jäger: Verginia Weasley, Natalie McDonald, Jessica Taylor

Slytherin:

Kapitän: Draco Malfoy

Sucher: Draco Malfoy

Hüter: Blaise Zabini

Treiber: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe

Jäger: Pansy Pakinson, Kathrin Dawson, Lisa Steward

Übrigens war Luna die erste Hüterin geworden, die es je gegeben hat.

Es war ziemlich spät am Abend: So um die 23 Uhr 30. Ginny war die Einzige, die sich noch nicht zum Feiern in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen hat. Sie hasste so viel Trubel. Der Tag war schon ansträngend genug für sie gewesen, doch ihre Mühe hatte sich gelohnt und das freute sie. Ein bestimmter Schüler, der sie während der Übung beobachtet hatte, gab ihr die Kraft zu gewinnen. Die Gryffindor war froh, dass er es auch geschafft hatte.

Sie lief schon eine ganze Weile ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch die dunklen Korridore der Schule. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft um Angst zu haben. Irgendwann jedoch entschloss sie sich in den Astronomieturm zu gehen, das machte sie öfter wenn sie über Dinge nachdenken musste. Diesmal jedoch um einfach mal abzuschalten. Der Mond, das wusste sie, war heute noch genauso voll wie gestern. Sie liebte den Vollmond. Er wachte nachts über all die verlorenen Seelen, wie Ginny eine war.

Im Turm angekommen begab sie sich sofort zum Fenster. Der Ausblick war wunderschön. Die gewaltigen Ländereien von Hogwarts schimmerten in hellblau. Der See sah aus, als würden ihn lauter kleine Rubine bedecken.

„Wunderschön…" nuschelte das Mädchen müde.

„Da hast du Recht." Sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um.

„Draco!"

„Der und kein anderer."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe keine Lust auf die Party. Ich bin einfach müde."

Er stellte sich neben Ginny ans Fenster.

„Der Mond ist einfach atemberaubend." Sagte er dann.

Ginny wunderte sich das ausgerechnet aus seinem Mund zu hören. Wie er da stand und in den Himmel lächelte. Das war ein richtiges lächeln. Kein gequältes oder hinterlistiges wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Ginny entschied sich mehr über den „echten Draco" herauszufinden.

„Was fasziniert dich so an ihm?"

„Tja… Er wirkt so hervorhebend, so großartig. Manchmal stelle ich mir vor wie es ist an seiner Stelle dort zu schweben und für die Menschheit zu leuchten. Frei von Sorgen. Frei von Pflichten und trotzdem wichtig. Von allen bewundert ohne groß etwas dafür getan zu haben. Verstehst du? Wenn ich mir den Mond anschaue wie er voll und hell über das Land leuchtet, vergesse ich oft alles um mich herum. Er beruhigt mein Herz, welches so voller Sorge ist wegen so vieler Dinge."

Ginny hatte den Slytherin die ganze Zeit lang verträumt beobachtet. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Beruhigendes und die Worte die er sprach waren so

gewählt an einander gereiht, dass sie regelrecht dahin schmolz. Sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken: Was für ein Mann. Als er aufhörte zu reden kam sie erst wieder zu sich.

„Was beunruhigt dein Herz?" fragte sie dann leise.

Er wollte gerade sagen, dass es sie nichts anginge, als er bemerkte wie leicht es gewesen war mit ihr zu reden. So ehrlich hatte er noch nie mit jemandem kommuniziert. Noch nicht einmal früher mit Nini, da war er sich sicher. War sie diejenige auf die er so lange gewartet hatte? Er konnte ihr sein Herz öffnen das wurde ihm abrupt klar. Aber würde sie ihm helfen können?

„Möchtest du es mir nicht erzählen?" erkundigte sich die Gryffindor vorsichtig.

„Es ist so viel", sagte er.

„Dir würde ich die ganze Nacht zuhören" ,murmelte das Mädchen.

Hab ich das gerade gesagt? Meinte ich es ernst? Ja das tat ich. Das tue ich immer noch, aber wieso? Was ist mit mir los?

„Weißt du: Als ich 4 geworden bin änderte sich mein Leben schlagartig. Ich durfte nicht mehr ohne meinen Vater aus dem Haus und nur mit Kindern von Bekannten spielen, dessen Eltern… naja du weißt schon… für Voldemort arbeiteten. Mein Vater brachte mir schon in frühen Jahren schwarze Magie bei und den Umgang mit sämtlichen

Waffen. Als so ein kleines Bürschchen fand ich das ganze

natürlich total cool. Ich wusste dass ich meinen so genannten Freunden überlegen war und darauf war ich sehr stolz. Als ich dann mit 11 nach Hogwarts kam habe ich zum ersten Mal von Lord Voldemort gehört. Mein Vater hat mir nie gesagt wo er Nacht für Nacht hinging und wofür ich diese Zauber lernen musste. Wenn ich ihn gefragt habe hat er mich mit dem Cruciatus Fluch angegriffen. So lernte ich gehorchen. Mein Vater befahl mir nur mit Slytherinschülern zu kommunizieren und für die war Voldemort ein Vorbild und er wurde auch meins. Crabbe und Goyle habe ich befohlen mich Mylord zu nennen und das tun sie immer noch und ich hasse es. Jawohl das tue ich! Denn mit 12 Jahren wurde mir klar was mein Vater wirklich für einer war. Ich hörte ihn von den Vorfällen in der Kammer des Schreckens sprechen."

Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Sorry aber genau da wurde mir klar, dass mein Vater ein Mörder war. Die Welt brach für mich zusammen. Mein Vater war immer mein Vorbild gewesen und ich wollte immer so werden wie er. Aber töten wollte ich nicht. Jetzt wo ich wusste wofür ich alles gelernt hatte, überkam mich die Angst. All die Jahre musste ich den knallharten Slytherin spielen, damit mein Vater kein Verdacht schöpfte. Bald erzählte mir mein Vater auch dass ich die Pflicht hätte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Entweder Voldemort auf ewig zu dienen oder eben nicht. Er ließ mich wieder einmal seine Macht spüren um zu demonstrieren was mit mir passiert, wenn ich mich für das Falsche entscheide. Er sagte ich müsse mich noch vor meinem 17. Geburtstag entscheiden."

Schweigen.

„Also noch dieses Jahr…" sagte Ginny traurig, „Willst du es wirklich nicht deinem Vater gleichtun und Voldemort-"

„NEIN! ICH WILL SCHON LANGE NICHT MEHR SO WERDEN WIE MEIN VATER. ICH HASSE VOLDEMORT, ABER MIR BLEIBT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL KEINE ANDERE WAHL. MEIN VATER BRINGT MICH UM WENN ICH AUF DIE GUTE SEITE WECHSEL!"

Ginny stolperte rückwärts. So wütend hat sie den Slytherin noch nie erlebt. Nicht einmal damals am Bach.

Urplötzlich fing die Erde an zu beben. Ginny verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Genauso wenig Draco.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ginny. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen."

„Vielleicht ein Erdbeben oder- oh nein"

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe mich entschieden."

Dann herrschte Stille. Die Erde hatte sich beruhigt und die Schüler waren verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Die Story ist bald zuende und ich würde mich freuen, wennjeder der sie liest auch Reviews zu den Kapiteln schreibt. Das ist mein aller letzter Wunsch für diese Fanfiction.Vielleicht überlege ich mir dann auch noch ein Sequell zu schreiben, ein paarIdeendazu hätte ich schon, also... bitte bittegebt diesem und den nächsten Kapiteln eure Reviews.

Kathy-SUe


	11. Kap 11: Gefangen

_Hallo an alle die das letzte Chapter gelesen haben. Ich dachte bis vor Kurzem dass Zabini ein Junge ist, also lasst euch nicht verwirren und prägt euch ein, das sie bei mir ein er ist. Für die nächsten FF's merk ich mir das. Ach ja. Irgendjemand meiner Leser meinte auch, dass Luna eine Gryffindor ist, sry aber sie besucht Ravenclaw (Macht natürlich nix- kann sich ja jeder mal vertun. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung)_

_Eine letzte Aufforderung: Malfoy-Jamie ist meine Freundin und Cousine, also geh ich davon aus, dass ihr sie mit Reviews überschüttet. Für den Anfang ist sie nämlich gar nicht schlecht. Sie hats verdient! Also los!_

_Das musste ich jetzt noch loswerden aber jetzt gehts los mit MEINER Story...!_

_Kapitel 11:_

_Gefangen_

Ginnys Schädel brummte, als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Was war passiert? Wo war sie? Ein Kerker? Sie schaute sich um. Sie war in einem ungemütlichen kühlen Raum, dessen Wände aus grauem Stein waren. Sie schien allein zu sein. Wo war Draco? In einer finsteren Ecke erblickte sie eine morsche Holztür, die mit einer Stahlkette verschlossen war. Mit aller Kraft rüttelte sie daran jedoch ohne Erfolg. Dann fiel ihr auf, was sie da tat. An eine verschlossene Tür rütteln, also wirklich Ginny, du bist doch eine Hexe. Mit einem Kopfschütteln griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche. Nanu? Wo war ihr Zauberstab?

„So so," die kalte Stimme Voldemorts drang in Dracos Ohr. „Der junge Malfoy hat sich also für die andere Seite entschieden. Für die _falsche_ Seite wohl gemerkt!"

Draco sagte nichts. Wie sollte er auch? Schließlich war er gefesselt und geknebelt und wurde von zwei Todessern gewalttätig festgehalten, damit er nicht entkommen konnte. Draco verstand das jedoch nicht. Selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte, würde er nicht abhauen. Dafür war seine Wut auf seinen Vater und auf Voldemort zu groß.

Draco fixierte den dunklen Lord scharf, der schon eine ganze Weile einfach nur hin und herlief und irgendwelche Dinge feststellte, die eh schon jedem bekannt waren. Der Slytherin wunderte sich, als er plötzlich stehen blieb, ihn mit seinen roten Augen anstarrte und fragte: „Was meinst

du Lucius, warum dein Sohn zu so einer verräterischen Schlange geworden ist?"

_Ich gehe nach Slytherin, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf._

Einer der maskierten Todesser, die ihn festhielten antwortete.

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären Mylord"

„Wirklich nicht?", in Voldemort Stimme konnte man deutlich den Ton von Unglaube erkennen,

„ICH SCHON LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Der Todesser schluckte.

„Weißt du was ich glaube Lucius?"

„Nein Mylord."

„Ich glaube es lag an seiner Erziehung."

„Aber Mylord das kann unmöglich-"

„WIEDERSPRECHE MIR NICHT LUCIUS!"

„Ja Mylord."

_Der weiß wie man Leute zur Schnecke macht, dachte Draco._

„Ich sage ja überhaupt nicht, dass es an dir liegt, Lucius," der dunkle Lord grinste hinterlistig, „ich dachte da eher an deine bezaubernde Frau…"

Lucius schwieg. Draco aber versuchte sich loszureißen. Er wollte sich geradewegs auf Voldemort stürzen. Er würde es nicht wagen, seiner Mutter Leid zuzufügen!

Für die Todesser kam dieser Wutausbruch so überraschend, dass sich Draco kurze Zeit aus ihren Klauen befreien konnte. Doch Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits erhoben und rief: „Petrificus Totalus"

Unsichtbare Seile schlingen sich um den Jungen. Sie zogen sich so sehr zusammen, dass Draco bereits das Blut abgeschnürt wurde. Er fiel auf den Bauch.

„Wie dem auch sei," sagte der Schwarzmagier gelassen, „ich denke, wir werden zuerst Malfoy Junior hier beseitigen. Er ist uns nur eine zusätzliche Last am Bein."

Dracos Blick blieb unverändert wütend, aber tief in seinem Inneren spürte er einen kleinen Hauch von Angst und das machte ihn unsicher. Er hatte gelernt, solche Gefühle zu unterdrücken, was hat sich verändert?

„Um deinen Widerspruch von vorhin wieder gut zumachen, lasse ich dir den Vortritt, Lucius. Zeige deinem Sohn, warum man sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht widersetzt, und zwar endgültig!"

„Jawohl, Mylord."

Der ältere Malfoy ließ von seinem Sohn ab. Dann stellte er sich drohend vor ihm auf, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: Avada Keda-"

_Das war's dann wohl, ade du grausame Welt._

„HALT! EINEM MOMENT NOCH LUCIUS!"

Der Todesser senkte seinen Arm.

„Ich habe da noch eine bessere Idee, als den Sohn von seinem eigenen Vater ermorden zu lassen!" , der Lord grinste. „Das scheint den kleinen Draco ja gar nicht zu stören, aber…"

_Mach's bloß nicht noch spannender, Voldi, dachte der Slytherin sarkastisch._

„Noch besser finde ich, ihn selbst zu töten, sonst wird mir nachher noch langweilig," er lachte laut.

_Ha ha! Sehr witzig! Bring's endlich hinter dich!_

„Nicht so voreilig, junger Malfoy, ich komme schon noch zu meinem Zug."

_Was- woher- kann er etwa-?_

„Gedankenlesen ist einer meiner leichtesten Übungen." Sprach Voldemort in gemeinem Singsang.

_Na super…_

„Willst du dir nicht noch den Rest meiner neuen Idee anhören, Kleiner, schließlich geht es um DEINEN Tod!"

_Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte…_

„Genau, also schieße ich mal los!", er räusperte sich, „was hältst du davon? Ich bringe dich um… vor den Augen deiner Geliebten!"

_Was? Geliebten? Er meint doch nicht etwa-, ist sie denn auch hier?_

„Oh ja junger Malfoy," sagte Voldemort „das Weasley Mädchen ist auch hier und ich werde sie jetzt holen lassen."

Er berührte das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm, kurz darauf kam ein weiterer Todesser herein.

„Sie haben nach mir verlangt, Mylord?"

„Das ist richtig, Wurmschwanz. Ich verlange, dass du auf der Stelle das Weasley Mädchen herbringst!"

„Jawohl."

Pettigrew wollte gerade gehen, als Voldemort ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Und Wurmschwanz. Wenn das Mädchen entkommen sollte, wartet schon jemand auf dich. Nagini!"

Die Schlange kroch aus einer Ecke und schlenderte zu Pettigrew. Dieser fing heftig an zu zittern.

„Sie wird dich ins Verließ der lebenden Toten begleiten und aufpassen, das du dir keinen Fehler erlaubst."

„Jawohl Mylord."

Damit verschwand er.

Draco war währenddessen mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Das Verließ der lebenden Toten. Er hatte schon mal davon gehört.

„Ist es dir noch immer nicht aufgefallen, Kleiner? Wir befinden uns in Malfoy Manor. Deinem Zuhause."

Einige Minuten verstrichen, als man allmählich die Stimme einer ziemlich wütenden Ginny aus dem Gang vernehmen konnte.

„Lass mich gefälligst los, Pettigrew! Wo bringst du mich hin? Zu Voldemort? Pah! Das kannst du vergessen. Ich habe nämlich einen Schutzengel und der wird mir helfen. Immer."

Dann standen die gefesselte Ginny und Pettigrew in der Tür. Ginny erschauderte bei dem Anblick. Da war er! Tom Riddle und zwei seiner Anhänger. Einer davon war kein anderer als Malfoy Senior. Und vor ihnen lag er. Ihr gerade genannter Schutzengel. Scheinbar von der Ganzkörperklammer umschlungen und trotzdem gefesselt und geknebelt. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, wie fest die Schnüre um in gewickelt waren. An einigen Stellen quellte bereits Blut hervor.

„DRACO!" schrie sie, riss sich von Pettigrew los und rannte zu ihrem Schutzengel. Vorsichtig lies sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. Ducken konnte sie sich nicht, weil ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren.

„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?" fragte sie Mitleid empfindend.

Natürlich konnte der Malfoy nicht antworten. Das fiel auch Voldemort auf. Also erhob er seinen Zauberstab, sagte den Spruch und Dracos Fesseln sowie das Tuch in seinem Mund verschwanden. Nicht das Voldemort jetzt zu dem netten Onkel von Nebenan geworden ist, nein, er wollte nur die letzten Minuten dieses Dilemmas miterleben. Das war für ihn wie eine gelungene Komödie.

„Verschwinde von hier, Weasley!" murmelte der Slytherin.

Die Fäden von vorher hatten ihn sehr geschwächt und ihm viel Luft abschnürt.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!" Die Weasley schniefte „Du hast mir bisher auch immer geholfen!"

„Immer.," Draco lachte heiser, „ich habe immer nur auf dir und deiner Familie rumgehackt und nun sitzt du hier und weinst um mich. Irgendwas ist anders als vorher."

Tatsächlich hatte der Malfoy Recht. Ginny hatte seine Hand in ihre gelegt und ihr liefen stumme Tränen über die Wange.

„Du sagst es! Es hat sich etwas geändert, nämlich du. Du bist nicht mehr der arrogante Mistkerl von Früher."

„Sondern?"

„Der arrogante Schutzengel, der mir immer zur Hilfe eilt,

wenn etwas passiert."

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment?"

Ginny lächelte unter Tränen.

„Nein wie rührend!"

Das war Voldemort Stimme. Beide hatten wohl vergessen in welcher Lage sie sich befinden und drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dieses Drama zu beenden. Und ich verspreche euch. Es wird kein Happy End!"

Voldemort schnipste einmal und wie auf Befehl, kamen zwei Todesser und griffen sich Ginny. Die versuchte sich zu wären, aber den Eltern von Crabbe und Goyle zu entkommen, war scheinbar aussichtslos. Sie zwängten die Weasley in eine Ecke, sodass Voldemort freie Bahn hatte. Er stellte sich vor dem Malfoy Jungen auf, erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief : _„ Ridda Volea!" _

Draco kannte den Fluch nicht, aber er wusste was kommen würde. Hoffentlich schaffte es wenigstens Weasley zu entkommen. Für ihn war jetzt jedenfalls die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete bis der Fluch in traf. Doch statt etwas zu spüren hörte er hinter sich einen schrillen Schrei. Es hörte sich grausam an, als ob jemand in Stücke gerissen wurde. Überrascht öffnete der Slytherin die Augen und schaute sich um, von wem der Schrei ausgegangen war. Der Anblick lies ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Die kleine Weasley krümmte sich geradezu vor Schmerz auf dem Boden und schrie was das Zeug hielt.

„WAS WAR DAS FÜR EIN FLUCH!" schrie Draco Voldemort an.

„Gut oder? Ich habe in selbst erfunden. Deine kleine Freundin wird in wenigen Minuten tot sein. Und das Beste ist: Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch, Muahahahaha!"

Draco stürmte auf die Weasley zu, die gerade leblos in sich zusammen viel. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und hielt sie ihren Kopf haltend im Arm (Wie bei Babys, nur nicht hoch gehoben)

„Bitte Weasley, Ginny sei noch am Leben, ich flehe dich an! Lebe!"

Sie öffnete ihre Augenlieder einen Spalt.

„Ginny…" murmelte der Slytherin deprimiert.

„Er ist erfunden…" Sagte das Mädchen leise.

„Was?"

„Der Tag an d-d-dem du mich beim V-V-Vornamen nennst."

„Nicht doch…"

In diesem Moment fielen ihr die Augenlieder zu und ihr Körper erschlaffte.

„Ginny? Ginny! Nein, bitte nicht! NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

Erwarte einen Haufen beschwerden gg


	12. Kap12: Der letzte Kampf

_Hallo alle zusammen. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich solange nicht geschrieben hab, einige dachten sogar die Geschichte wäre zuende, aber das ist sie nicht. Sie hat insgesamt 13 Chapters vielleicht noch einen epilog. Ich hoffe ihr verzeit mir, denn in den letzten monaten hatte ich soviel für die schule zu tun, weil ich jetzt in die elf gekommen bin. Außerdem war das Chapter sehr schwierig für mich zu überwinden weil ich keine Duelle beschreiben kann. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch einiger maßen. Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Chapter etwas zu beeilen._

_Gomen nasai!_

_Arigatou!_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 12:_

_Der letzte Kampf_

Da lag sie nun. Tot. Ihre Seele hatte ihren Körper verlassen. Endgültig.

Draco wusste nicht was in ihm vorging. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Karussell aus lauter fremden Gefühlen. Er konnte nicht mit einem dieser Gefühle umgehen.

Trauer- Ginny war tot, das Mädchen was ihm in letzter Zeit so oft geholfen hatte.

Herzschmerz- der Vertrauteste Mensch in seinem Leben. Er würde nie wieder kommen.

Wut- der Mensch, nein, das Monster, dessen Tod er sich so sehnlich wünschte, hatte gewonnen und sein Leben zerstört.

Verwirrung- wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Schwäche- er hatte keine Chance den dunklen Lord zu schlagen. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Hilfe.

Trotzdem. Er musste es versuchen. Er musste Ginny rächen, durfte keine Schwäche zeigen und Alles geben.

Er stand auf. Entschlossen demjenigen Leid zuzufügen, der es gewagt hatte ihn- Draco Malfoy- so zu behandeln. Der Junge drehte sich auf seinen Sohlen um, doch niemand war mehr da. Weder Voldemort, noch seine Anhänger.

„DU BIST EIN FEIGLING, VOLDI!" schrie Draco, „ICH WERDE DICH SOWIESO FINDEN…. UND TÖTEN!"

Damit verließ er den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal zu der Toten umzudrehen. Er hätte es einfach nicht ertragen.

Seit gut 30 Minuten lief der Slytherin nun schon durch die Kerker seines Hauses. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Voldemort die Kerker nicht verlassen hatte.

Dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Verließ der Lebenden Toten. Da musste er sein. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg. Er hörte schon von weitem Voldemorts Stimme. „Dein Sohn wird uns hier erst mal nicht finden. Er denkt sicher wir sind oben im Haus." „Sie sind sehr hinterlistig, Mylord, ich bewundere sie." , hörte Draco seinen Vater sagen. Sein Vater. Er würde ihm alles heimzahlen was er ihm angetan hatte. Sehr zu seinen Gunsten wurde Draco noch nicht erwartet. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, sprang in den Türrahmen und rief: „Avada Kedavra!" Doch Voldemort war schon bereit zum Ausweichen. Es verwunderte diesen umso mehr, als er merkte, dass der Zauber nicht auf ihn gelenkt wurde sondern auf seinem treusten Anhänger: Lucius Malfoy. Er war sofort tot.

Voldemorts rote Augen funkelten Draco finster an.

„Du hast deinen eigenen Vater getötet junger Malfoy. Wie konntest du das tun?" zischte er.

Draco schwieg. Er wusste dass Voldemort versuchte ihn

einzuschüchtern indem er ihn als Mörder beschuldigte.

„So so, hat es dir also die Sprache verschlagen? Gut so!" , sagte Voldemort, „tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du hast soeben dein Todesurteil unterschrieben."

_Das hatte ich schon nachdem ich meine Entscheidung gefällt habe. _

„Tja wenn du meinst. Dann nimm es lieber als Erinnerung auf!"

„ICH STERBE NICHT BEVOR ICH GINNY WEASLEYS TOD GERÄCHT HABE!" schrie Draco, erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort wich dem Zauber jedoch gekonnt aus und schickte sofort einen Schockzauber zu Draco. Dieser hatte so etwas in der Art erwartet und blockierte den Angriff mit dem Schildzauber. Dann schoss er die Ganzkörperklammer los und Voldemort schaffte es nur um Haaresbreite dem Zauber zu entkommen.

„Wirst du müde, Voldi?" rief Draco.

„Von wegen!" , antwortete der Schwarzmagier, schnipste einmal mit der rechten Hand und verschwand spurlos. So einen Zauber hatte Draco noch nie gesehen. Doch ehe er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, spürte er an seinem Rücken die Holzspitze eines Zauberstabs. Voldemort war hinter ihm erschienen. Sein letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen, denn Voldemort sprach den Todesfluch aus. Ein helles grünes Leuchten durchflutete

das Verließ und im Hintergrund war Voldemorts eiskaltes Lachen zu hören. Als sich das Licht gelegt hatte, konnte man jedoch keinen toten Körper auf dem Bode liegen sehen. Der einzige der im Raum zu sein schien war Voldemort, der sich verdutzt umsah.

„Suchst du mich?" fragte Draco der knapp unter der Decke schwebte. Er hatte den Schwebezauber an sich selbst angewendet.

Noch bevor Voldemort wahrnehmen konnte von wo die Stimme kam rief Draco: „Petrifcus totallus!"

Er konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass Voldemort schnell den Reflektierspruch sprechen und sein Zauber keine Sekunde später ihn selbst treffen würde. Doch leider war dem so und er viel aus 3 Metern Höhe zu Boden. Da er gefesselt war, konnte man von Glück reden, dass ihm bei dem Sturz nichts passiert war, aber von einem glücklichen Moment konnte nun wirklich nicht die Rede sein. Voldemort stellte sich vor ihm auf und funkelte böse auf ihn herab. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und rief um sein Werk zu vollenden: „Avada Kedavra!"

Jemand schmiss sich von hinten auf Voldemort, sodass sein Fluch die Decke traf.

„WER WAGT ES?" schrie Voldemort und schüttelte die lästige Person von sich.

„ICH WAGE ES VOLDEMORT! ICH HARRY POTTER!"

„POTTER? TODESSER SCHAFFT MIR DIESEN QUÄLGEIST VOM HALS!" befahl Voldemort und berührte das Mal auf seinem Arm. Doch niemand erschien.

„W-WAS SOLL DAS. WO BLEIBEN MEINE ANHÄNGER?"

„Die beschäftigen sich gerade mit dem Rest des Phönixordens." Sagte Harry, „und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Wohin hast du Ginny Weasley verschleppt?"

Voldemort lachte: „Weiß nicht was ihr alle an diesem Weasley Mädchen findet. Malfoy ist aus demselben Grund hier."

Er deutete auf den gefesselten Draco.

„Malfoy? Du hier?" fragte Harry.

„Quatsch nicht Potter und nimm den Fluch von mir!" rief Draco.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun Malfoy? Ich kann nicht wissen ob du zur guten Seite gewechselt hast!"

„IDIOT. ER HAT GINNY AUF DEM GEWISSEN!"

„W-Was? Ginny ist tot?"

"Ja verdammt! Sie weilt nicht mehr unter uns!"

Harry konnte nicht glauben was Draco gesagt hatte.

„D- Du lügst doch ohne rot zu werden."

„Ich werde gleich rot vor Wut Potter. Mach hin!"

Harry senkte den Kopf und anschließend schaute er entschlossen auf und deaktivierte den Fesselzauber der auf Draco lag.

„Wurde auch Zeit", sagte dieser und richtete sich auf. „Bist du bereit Potter?"

„Bereit? Bereit wofür?" fragte Harry schlimmes ahnend.

„Für gute Zusammenarbeit Potter, alleine schafft es keiner von uns ihn zu besiegen."

„Bitte?"

„Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden? Selbst du, der große HARRY POTTER schafft es nicht allein Voldemort zu besiegen!", gaffte ein ziemlich wütender Draco, „Ich habe mich ja schon oft gefragt was die Leute an dir finden. Aber das du so schwer von Begriff bist hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

„Ich-ich..", Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sein Erzfeind über sechs Jahre, bat ihn um Hilfe? Hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Du was Potter? Will es nicht in deinen Schädel rein dass sich der ehrenwerte Potter mit dem gewaltigen Mistkerl Draco Malfoy zusammen tun muss für eine bessere Zukunft?"

Endlich schien Harry ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Malfoy ich weiß nicht was mit dir passiert ist, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, dass so niemand spricht der sich für eine böse Sache aufrafft.", sagte Harry weise, „Doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dich mag, also stell dich darauf ein, dass ich dich nach diesem ganzen Abenteuer noch mehr hassen werde als vorher."

Draco grinste. „Du sprichst schon wie ich!"

„Von wegen!"

Jetzt meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ehrlich Jungs das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus. Ich dachte ihr wolltet mich töten und nicht euch gegenseitig."

„Abwarten und Tee trinken, Voldemort!", rief Harry, „Expelliarmus!"

Leider war sein Gegenüber schneller und setzte erneut den Schildzauber ein. Diese Situation machte sich Draco zu Nutze: „Furnunculus!"

Plötzlich schrie Voldemort auf. In seinem Gesicht hatten sich haufenweise Blasen abgelassen. Während er damit kämpfte sie loszuwerden, rief Harry: „Impedimenta!" und wieder traf der Zauber sein Ziel.

„Ja!", schrie der Slytherin triumphierend, „Der Lähmzauber- gar keine schlechte Idee Potter!"

„Vielen Dank auch, Malfoy. Bist du bereit?"

„Schon lange!"

Sie näherten sich ihrem Opfer was nun bewegungsunfähig am Boden lag, das Gesicht immer noch voller roter Blasen. Das musste schlimmer sein als der Cruciatus Fluch.

Als sie angekommen waren erhoben beide ihren Zauberstab und riefen gleichzeitig: „Avada Kedavra!"

Kurze Zeit war auf seinem Gesicht der Ausdruck von Schrecken erschienen dann viel er leblos in sich zusammen.

Schweigen…

Einige Minuten verstrichen und dann, als hätten sie es geplant, schauten sie die beiden Jungen an und sagten: „Endlich ist es vorbei."


	13. Chapter 13

Huhu an alle die diese Fanfiction mitverfolgt haben. Es tut mir wirklich leid dass das letzte Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber mir fehlte die Inspiration und die Zeit. Auch habe ich für das vorletzte Chapter deutlich weniger Rewievs bekommen als für die davor, da fehlte mir ein wenig der Anspurn... Naja jetzt ist die Fanfiction jedenfalls zuende. Ich hoffe das Ende gefällt euch obwohl es nicht so toll rüberkommt wie es eigentlich sollte.

danke an alle die diese Fanfiction mitverfolgt haben und noch ein größeres Dankeschön an alle die mir rewievs dagelassen haben. Sobald ich die zeit finde versuche ich die fanfiction nach euren Vorschlägen zu verbessern.

Viel spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel von Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung

Eure Kathy-Sue (Kazu)

_PS: Leider ist das Chapter deutlich kürzer als die anderen. Sorry._

_Kapitel 13:_

_Tato und Nini_

Dann durchfuhr Draco ein stechener Schmerz. Sie hatten es geschafft, Voldemort war tot, aber SIE war es auch. Ginny- das Mädchen was so plötzlich in seinem verzweifelten Leben aufgetaucht war und in ihm die Hoffnung erweckt hatte, dass alles gut werden konnte. Das Mädchen was seit dem immer für ihn da war, was ihn verstanden hatte, was mit ihm gefühlt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr und sie würde nie mehr wiederkommen. Zwar hatte er ihren Tod gerächt aber der schmerzhafte Gedanke, dass sie ihm nie mehr zur Seite stehen konnte, zerfraß ihn von innen. Der Slytherin hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Zu sehr litt er unter dem geschehenden. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, sondern begann heftig an zu zittern. Er nahm seine Umgebung nicht länger war und in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Er hatte es doch sonst immer geschafft sie zurückzuhalten. Warum ging es ausgerechnet jetzt nicht? Nur wegen dieser Weasley- wegen Ginny. Ja natürlich wegen Ginny! Seiner Ginny!

Auch Harry war noch im Raum er hatte sich Draco abgewandt und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Plötzlich konnte man Schritte vernehmen. Kurze Zeit später stürmte der ganze Phönixorden in das Verließ. Dumbledore allen voran. Der Blick des großen Magiers fiel sofort auf den toten Körper Voldemorts, dann erschrocken zu den beiden Jungs. Der Blonde hatte sich zur Wand geneigt und seine Stirn dagegen gelehnt. Ihm war so schwindelig und schlecht.

Er hatte den Menschen verloren an dem er am meisten gehangen hatte. Warum wurde ihm das erst jetzt klar?

Der Schwarzhaarige kämpfte nun auch mit den Tränen.

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren hinter Dumbledore stehen geblieben.

„Was ist los mit euch? Habt ihr das Wunder vollbracht?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie alle ins Verließ gestürmt kamen.

„Professor?"

Er blickte ihn mit Tränenverschmierten Gesicht an.

„Harry was ist passiert?"

Vorsichtig ging Dumbledore auf seinen Schüler zu. Die anderen im Hintergrund wussten, dass sie stehen zu bleiben hatten.

Dumbledore machte sich große Sorgen, doch noch bevor er seine Hand auf Harrrys Schulter legen konnte, schrie dieser voller Verzweiflung in den Raum: „WIR KAMEN ZU SPÄT! VOLDEMORT HABEN WIR ERLEDIGEN KÖNNEN ABER GINNY HAT ES NICHT GESCHAFFT!"

„NEEEEEIIIIN!", schrie Mrs. Weasley auf und stürzte zu Boden „BITTE NICHT! NICHT MEINE TOCHTER! NICHT GINNY!" Sie haute mit ihren Fäusten auf den Boden und die Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

Nun realisierten auch die anderen was Harry gesagt hatte. Die Weasleys und Hermine ließen sich alle weinend zu Molly fallen. Schreie purer Verzweiflung schallten im Verließ von den Wänden. Die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. Tonks hatte die Hände vor den Mund geworfen.

Es herrschte eine schreckliche Atmosphäre in dem Kerker. Viele Minuten verstrichen in denen immer wieder verzweifelte Schreie vernehmbar waren.

Irgendwann wurde es allmählich leiser. Alle waren heiser und hatten all ihre Tränen vergossen.

Als Dumbledore in die roten verweinten und verzweifelten Gesichter der Phönixleute schaute, wischte er sich mit einem Ärmel die Augen unter seinen Brillengläsern und sagte Laut:

„ES IST ETWAS SEHR SCHRECKLICHES GESCHEHEN. ZUM BEDAUERN ALLER IST HEUTE EINE SEHR WERTVOLLE UND LIEBENSWÜRDIGE PERSON UND FREUNDIN VON UNS GEGANGEN. NIEMAND TRÄGT DIE SCHULD AN DEM WAS PASSIERT IST UND ES IST NICHT MEHR RÜCKGÄNGIG ZU MACHEN! WIR WERDEN UNS NUN INS QUARTIER ZURÜCKBEGEBEN UND DORT EINE GEDENKSTUNDE EINLEGEN FÜR GINNY WEASLEY- DAS SIND WIR IHR SCHULDIG!"

Alle im Raum schwiegen. Dumbledores Worte drangen tief in die Herzen aller anwesenden. Auch Draco hatte sich mit einer Hand ans Herz gefasst während Dumbledore redete.

In seine feuchten Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder. Er wollte allein sein. Für immer allein sein, denn das Mädchen dessen Dasein ihm am meisten lag konnte nicht bei ihm sein. Sein Leben war mit einem Schlag nutzlos geworden. Voldemort hatte seine Seele brutal zerstört.

Während sich der Raum langsam leerte, drehte sich der Schulleiter zu Draco um: „Wollen sie uns begleiten Draco?" Dieser gab keine Antwort. Er hätte es nicht ertragen weiterhin die Schreie der Weasleys zu hören.

Dumbledore verstand und verließ den Raum.

Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen. Wieso habe ich nicht erkannt was er vor hatte? Natürlich ist alles bestens, denn wir haben Voldemort erledigt, aber das war weiß Gott nicht das wichtigste. Letzt endlich haben wir alles gegeben und nichts gewonnen.

Er krallte sich zittert an der Mauer fest und murmelte still vor sich hin: „Alles umsonst…"

Es herrschte sehr lange Stille bis eine vertraute Stimme von einem der Eingänge ertönte und Draco eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.

„…Tato?"

Er wandte sich erschrocken zu der Stimme um und dann sah er sie. Dort stand das rothaarige Mädchen von dem er bis gerade noch dachte, dass sie tot sei. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, jedoch unverletzt und lebendig. Seine

Augen weiteten sich und seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen als er realisierte wer da vor ihm stand.

„G-Ginny… d-du lebst!", flüsterte er ungläubig.

Er ging erst langsam und vorsichtig auf sie zu, wurde dann aber immer schneller. Das Weasleymädchen lächelte und nickte nur leicht unter Tränen. Dann kam auch sie auf ihn zu und mit einem Mal fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Laut schluchzend und weinend.

„Ich dachte ich müsste sterben!" schrie sie während sie sich weinend an seinen Rücken krallte.

Der Slytherin zog das Mädchen näher an sich heran und legte nun auch seine Arme um sie. Er war so glücklich und konnte kaum glauben was hier geschah. Alles würde gut werden. Nun war es zum ersten Mal ein Gefühl von Glück was ihn durchströmte. Jetzt konnte er auch in Ruhe seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Immer wieder entfuhr im ein leises Schluchzen.

„Draco…weinst du?" fragte Ginny voller Sorge.

Draco ließ etwas von ihr ab, aber nur so viel dass sie in seine feuchten Augen schauen konnte.

„Warum?" ergänzte Ginny ihre vorige Frage.

„Ich hatte Angst dich für immer verloren zu haben."

Ginny wurde rot und begann zu stottern: „Draco ich… ich muss dir was sagen… seit einiger Zeit schon… also ich

meine" Sie holte einmal tief Luft „Draco ich liebe d -"

Plötzlich legte ihr Gegenüber einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sagte: „Ich verstehe dich, meine Nini."

Dann lächelte er.

Ginnys Herz schlug höher. Wieder wollte sie anfangen zu weinen, diesmal vor Glück, aber diese Gelegenheit sollte sich jetzt noch nicht ergeben, denn der Junge vor ihr presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss sollte noch eine Ewigkeit anhalten.


End file.
